


Dance Magic

by AimeeVaughn



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Bisexuality, Conflict, F/M, Lemon, Love, Magic, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeVaughn/pseuds/AimeeVaughn
Summary: Sarah Williams returns to the Underground.  Sometimes the way forward is the way back.**Disclaimer** I do not own any characters from Jim Henson's The Labyrinth.  Original characters are mine.  Any writings published herein are for entertainment purposes only.





	1. Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> My first full-length fic/story/anything! Thank you to everyone who gave me kudos or a comment on my mini-story "I Wish". It was so encouraging. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> -AV

She entered the ballroom and began her search for him.

She looked beautiful, wearing long, full skirts in mint green and a pretty overdress with delicate ivory embroidery. The dress’s neck was cut low and straight across her cleavage. She knew she looked tempting. Now if she could only find the man she wished to tempt.

The ball was in full swing and the room was crowded. Revelers and dancers were all laughing, singing and swaying. Some were feeling more festive than others and lay on pillows strewn about the floor. A man got her attention by gesturing to a wooden chest. Curious, she bent down to take a closer look, only to see a toy snake popping out. It startled her and the trickster laughed heartily.

Making her way through the merriment she spied in her periphery whom she sought. The handsome host of this event: the King of the Goblins.

He stepped away from a bevy of beauties that were hanging on his every word and walked over to her.

“Jareth,” she said, a bit breathlessly.

“Hello, Cynilla,” Jareth greeted the woman and took her right hand up to his lips to kiss it.

Cynilla was a gorgeous and buxom redhead, with ivory skin and bright blue eyes. She was no stranger to Jareth’s passions and hoped to experience them again that evening.

“I had a devil of a time finding you, darling,” she said as she snapped open a feathered fan, held by a strap encircling her wrist, and waved it at him playfully. She then looked over to a nearby woman who had been watching them intently and snapped her fingers at her. The other woman quickly went over to the pair.

“Well you know me, just look for the most beautiful woman at the ball and I’m sure to be nearby. Now, I see I have the pleasure of being in the company of the two most beautiful women here,” he said acknowledging the presence of this new person who was indeed very beautiful with blond curls, dark, almost-black eyes and plump rosebud lips. She wore a dress like Cynilla’s, with full skirts in peach and an overdress with floral embroidery. Her bodice was low-cut too and it hugged her bosom tightly. Jareth saw that she seemed eager to meet him.

“Jareth, I’d like to introduce my lady-in-waiting, Bren. I don’t believe you two have been acquainted, have you?” Cynilla asked the blond, who looked down shyly and shook her head no.

“No, we have not,” Jareth said and took Bren’s hand to kiss it. He maintained his gaze into her dark eyes as he added “ _Enchanté._ ”

“ _Enchanté_ ,” Bren replied and added a respectful curtsy.

“Tell me, Jareth, is there someplace more private we could go? It’s getting a bit harried in here,” Cynilla asked.

“Certainly. This way ladies,” Jareth said as he motioned with his left arm, outstretched to the back of the ballroom, pointing the two to a row of alcoves.

The alcoves ran against the back of the ballroom. They were semi-circular nooks each holding a soft, round bench and a small table; perfect for lounging or even more vigorous activities. Heavy velvet curtains over each entrance could be pulled closed for privacy.

He placed his right hand first on Cynilla’s lower back and then Bren’s nudging them to their destination. When they arrived at one of the few alcoves with its curtains still open, Jareth showed the ladies into the space. He didn’t go straight in with them but looked around the room. He caught the eye of a serving girl and waved her over.

When she came over to the King, he looked her up and down. She was lovely and slender, with wild brunette ringlets all being held back by a laurel. Her olive skin had been brushed with gold powder to make her look like a living statue. The whole concept was something Jareth came up with when planning this night and he beamed with pride to see his vision looking so lovely on this girl.

“Sire?” the girl asked. “Is there something his Majesty would like?”

“I can think of many things,” Jareth purred to the girl and was pleased to see her blush under all that golden powder. “But for now, I’ll take that bottle of champagne, you have."

She quickly handed the King the bottle from her serving tray.

“And, what is your name, girl?” he asked.

“Vema, your Majesty."

“Thank you, Vema,” Jareth said with a smile and dismissed her.

“Jareth, dear, what is keeping you?” called out Cynilla from inside the alcove.

Jareth stuck his head inside, parting the curtains, which had been closed. The two girls were sitting beside each other on the bench.

“Just a moment, please, lovelies,” he said and handed her the bottle. “I’ll try to find some glasses for this."

He slipped back out into the ballroom and searched around for someone who worked for him. He spotted one of the few goblins he could tolerate. A tall, grotesque, almost rhinoceros-like, but fiercely loyal creature who acted as right-hand to Jareth. His name was Bleek and had been with the King since the beginning of his reign. He was lurking in the shadows behind a tray of fresh fruits. He saw that the King needed him, bowed his head and practically ran over to him.

“My Lord,” the goblin said, swallowing a strawberry.

“See that luscious, young creature over there?” Jareth asked as he pointed straight at the serving girl.

“No,” Bleek responded.

“Do you see that I am pointing at a woman?” Jareth asked with exasperation in his voice.

“Yes, a serving girl,” Bleek said, with some confusion.

“She is beautiful,” Jareth began.

“If you say so, Sire,” Bleek cut him off.

“I do say so and I want you to please give her a special tour of my castle ending with my chambers, is that understood? When you see me retire to my room, get her and take her around and then knock on my door, so I may thank her for all her hard work,” Jareth laid out the plan.

“I could just thank her on your behalf,” Bleek offered.

“No!” Jareth was losing his patience. “Just do as I say."

“Of course,” Bleek said and bowed deeply before the King.

Jareth turned on his heel and made his way over to the alcove.

He nestled himself in between the pair and said “Sorry, girls, I did not see any glasses,” which was technically true.

“At your own ball?” asked Bren.

“Yes, it defies comprehension, but if you’re anything like your mistress, then you’d probably be happy to stick this straight in your mouth,” and he wiggled the bottle near her lips.

“Oh, you’re so wicked!” Cynilla cried out and began to giggle.

Before Jareth could make another suggestive comment, Cynilla kissed him deeply on the mouth, placing her hand on his cheek. She then pulled away and turned his face to Bren’s, who had put her hand on his inner thigh. Bren leaned in and kissed the King, as well. They went back and forth like this for a time. Jareth was becoming more and more aroused and wanted to see how far he could push them. He leaned in to kiss Cynilla, but moved out of the way and then pushed the two women together. The pair kissed each other in front of Jareth’s face. He broke them apart and stood up to remove his frock coat, which was heavy with metal studs.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he said and the ladies turned their attention back to each other. As they kissed, Jareth slid his hands down to the front of Cynilla’s overdress. He pulled open the laces and touched her breasts. Bren saw this and opened the front of her dress too, so Jareth could feel her breasts and tease her nipples. Soon, Jareth’s shirt was off and the three worked their hands across one another’s chests.

The King stood up again and Cynilla’s hands went to undo his breeches. He took each of their faces in his hands and stared down at them.

“You’re both absolutely gorgeous,” he said and guided Bren’s head down to his member which had been freed and stood erect. Bren began to suck his cock, timidly at first and then with zeal. Sensing Cynilla felt left out Jareth said to her, “Darling, please join your lady."

The two girls kissed, licked, sucked, and at some points, fought over his cock. Jareth loved their attentions and beamed down at them.

Cynilla pushed her long skirts down her hips leaving only her white stockings and heeled slippers. She sat back down on the bench and spread open her legs wide as she said, “Come to me, Jareth."

He gently removed Bren from his shaft and plunged himself into Cynilla. She cried out with pleasure. As he fucked her, Bren quickly removed the rest of her clothing and copied the ensemble of stockings and shoes. She got on all fours and crawled over to them and watched Jareth pound away.

“That looks wonderful!” she exclaimed. “Is it as wonderful as it seems?” Bren asked Cynilla.

“Mm-more so,” Cynilla moaned as she orgasmed. Jareth felt her walls clench onto him and he nearly let go himself.

“My turn!” Bren said and grabbed at the King and pulled him over to her. She wrapped her stockinged-legs around his waist and anxiously awaited his entry. Jareth went to work on his second lover and she moaned too.

Cynilla leaned across them to grab the bottle of champagne and drank directly from the bottle.

“Do you know,” she began. “I believe we aren’t the only ones using the alcoves right now. Listen,” she jerked her head over to the next room and for just a moment they heard cries of passion.

Not one to be outdone, Jareth pulled out of Bren, slid her off the bench, flipped her over and her knees hit the floor. He pushed her head down on the seat and slammed back inside her. She screamed out in ecstasy as the King hammered away. Cynilla slipped her hand onto the crest of Bren’s mound and rubbed the sensitive area vigorously. Bren couldn’t take much more and cried out loudly as she orgasmed onto Jareth’s cock. He was about to follow her when Cynilla said to him, “Not yet!”

Cynilla positioned herself on her knees in front of him and said, “Shower me." She opened her mouth widely and tipped her head back.

Jareth was more than happy to do so. He stroked himself into orgasm and shot his cum on her waiting face and neck. Bren quickly slipped down to join her and Jareth made her wet too. The two girls began giggling again as they licked at each other.

Jareth sat back on the bench was watched this display that was surely for his amusement. _Well done_ , he thought.

After a bit more champagne, everyone put their complicated outfits on, makeup was touched up and they made their way back to the revelry.

“That was exquisite. I am in your debts. Bren, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Jareth said as he leaned in to kiss Bren’s cheek. “Cynilla, darling,” he kissed her cheek too, “I always enjoy our time together."

“Let’s spend some together again soon,” Cynilla said.

“The sooner, the better,” he smiled.

“If you find yourself at a loose end at the end of the night, do find me."

“I know you too well and can only imagine that your dance-card is already full."

“Yes, but I can never say no to you, Jareth,” she said and tapped her feathered fan to the end of his chin.

Jareth made his way back into the ball. He loved these events. He was only permitted to have so many a year and he always made sure he got his fill of amusement. Lost in his thoughts about what do to next to please himself Jareth and came face to face with Bleek.

“Everything satisfactory, Sire?” he asked worriedly.

“I was just entertaining those two angels over there,” Jareth said to the goblin and pointed at the ladies.

“Angels?” asked Bleek.

“The beautiful Cynilla and her equally lovely courtier, Bren."

“Oh them,” Bleek shrugged.

“Bleek, I understand that you are a goblin but surely you can recognize beauty, in other species-”. Jareth stopped talking.

There, not twenty feet from him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Dainty and slender, but still curvaceous, with shiny, dark hair and flashing green eyes set in a perfect, porcelain doll’s face; he saw her. She wore a long, elaborate gown in sapphire. It was cut deeply, like so many other ladies’ dresses but she stood out from absolutely everyone there. She made her way through the crowded room and looked around wildly. She was very afraid.

Jareth walked over to her and said “Sarah?”

“Why are you doing this?” she demanded. “Why am I here?”


	2. Confession

"I'm sure I do not know," Jareth said, completely shocked to see Sarah in the Underground and at his ball.

"Like hell! You brought me here!" Sarah shouted.

"I absolutely did not, but I am more than happy to show you out!" Jareth hissed at her. She was making an unpleasant scene and his guests began to look over. He grabbed her elbow and summoned his magic to transport the uninvited girl back to her home.

Nothing.

Jareth closed his eyes and concentrated. He visualized her house and them standing in her bedroom. He planned to roughly throw her onto her bed and then vanish back to his party to seek his next conquest, but they remained in the ballroom.

"I don't understand," Jareth murmured to himself.

"What do you want?" Sarah implored.

"For you to stop making a scene!" he shouted at her. She looked so lost and lonely standing in her lovely ballgown, even with a furious King gripping her elbow. He felt more eyes on them and he forced a smile and a laugh.

"Please, do be so good as to join me on the balcony," he said as he marched Sarah outside.

Once he was certain they were not in eyeshot, in case he would fail again, he conjured a crystal. He was relieved to see he still possessed his powers, he just lacked the ability to transport her home. He wondered if he'd be able to transport her elsewhere in the Underground, so he firmly took Sarah's wrist into his gloved hand and visualized his chambers.

They found themselves standing in his sitting area, which consisted of a black settee in front of a large, metal coffee table. Wooden, high-backed chairs sat at either end of the table. A large hearth was roaring with fire and Sarah's wide eyes went to the spark arrestor which had a depiction of a devilish monster attempting to seduce a young woman.

"Don't be afraid. I will not harm you. Please sit down," he said to the frightened girl. He kept his voice low and calm and told her "I did not bring you here."

"Then why am I here? How did I get here?" she asked as she sat down in the chair closest to the door and gripped its upholstered arms with her nails.

"I've no idea," he stated as he shrugged off his studded coat leaving him in a white shirt tucked into skintight leather pants. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Sarah looked down, exhaled deeply and dug her nails in further.

"Sarah, if I am to help you, you must talk to me."

Jareth realized he needed to put her at ease. Sarah still saw him as an adversary, which they no longer were. She had fought him and won. It was a terrible blow to his ego when she rejected him but as he looked at her, helpless in his room, he didn't feel the urge to throw this scared girl into an oubliette. He truly desired to send her home. He twisted his hands together and produced a teacup and saucer.

"Tea?" he offered. "It will help you relax so we may talk."

"What's in it?" Sarah asked in a suspicious tone.

"Chamomile," he said curtly. "You can trust me. I am only interested in how you are here and wearing a dress I am certain you do not own, so I may send you back. As it seems, my magic is unable to transport you."

Sarah released her nails from their vice-like grip, took the cup and one tiny sip. It tasted fine to her. She sat back in her chair.

"I ask you again, Sarah. What is the last thing you remember?" Jareth questioned as he sat down in the opposite chair.

"Well, your Majesty," she said with an edge to her voice that caused him to interrupt.

"You may call me Jareth," he said.

"Very well, Jareth." Sarah was surprised with how gentle he was being. Perhaps it was part of his game in which he transports her to him, lies that he did not, wins her trust with tea and then what? She had no idea what his motivations were.

"Go on," he insisted.

"The last thing I remember is lying down to go to sleep," she said with a shrug.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said a little too quickly.

"Unless you are a Buddhist nun I very much doubt your mind was totally blank as you laid in bed. Don't be shy. What were you thinking about? Your time here?"

"I was just…," she trailed off. She looked up at him with tears pricking into her eyes. She was still very afraid of him. Even though he was being somewhat kind to her, it was difficult to tell him what she had thought before falling asleep and finding herself in his kingdom.

"Sarah, close your eyes. Lean back into the chair. Take a very deep breath and try to forget our previous meeting. What's done is done. Exhale. Now, tell me what you were thinking about before you fell asleep."

"I was thinking about you," she said quietly.

"Mm,” his eyebrows shot up. "What about me?"

"Just like, us, um..." she trailed off again.

"The two of us alone?"

"Yes."

"Where are we?"

"A room."

"A bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Your bedroom?"

"No, just a bedroom. I've never seen it before."

"And what are we doing, in this bedroom?"

"You know."

"I'm certain I do not. Please tell me."

"We're lying down on the bed."

"With our clothes off?"

"No. We're still dressed."

"Are we facing one another?"

"Yes."

"What do we do?"

"We…you. Uh, we start kissing."

"Hm, go on."

"We're kissing each other. You're holding me in your arms. I, we…we can't get enough of each other. You take your hands down to my breasts and feel them. I pull down the straps of my nightgown so you can touch my bare skin and suck my nipples. I run my hands across your chest and pull your shirt off you. You get closer to me and you feel so warm. I run my hands through your hair and you do the same to me. Then you take off my nightgown so I'm naked. I help you pull off your pants. You put your fingers inside me and work them in and out until I am wet. I lie down and you get on top of me and penetrate me. It feels so good. I keep my arms around your neck and we kiss and kiss until I climax. You don't stop kissing me when I do and your lips muffle my cries. I look up at you and know that you're close now. I slide my hands down your back and onto your hips and you go faster and faster until you orgasm inside me. We lay in each other's arms until…"

"Until?"

"I always fall asleep when we're holding each other."

"This is something you've thought about before?"

"Yes."

"But tonight, you were sent here, by some mysterious force. Tell me, were you touching yourself?"

Sarah squirmed in embarrassment and that was all the confirmation he needed.

"Well that all sounds very nice, Sarah, but it would never happen," Jareth said coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo! Chapter 2! Still with me? Thanks to anyone who read and/or gave kudos on Chapter 1. I'm still working on this fic, fussing with it daily. This chapter is sort of the expansion of my mini-story "I Wish" in which Sarah's sexual fantasy about Jareth acts as a key to bring her to him/the Underground
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and will stick with it!


	3. Exhaustion

"What?" Sarah cried in disbelief and she sat straight up in the chair. Did he just reject her? She wasn't exactly coming on to him but she had laid herself bare.

"It would never happen, _like that_ ," Jareth corrected. "I would devour you."

"Oh would you?" Sarah asked in a haughty tone.

"Oh yes, little girl. If I were to take you, there'd be no lying in bed, staring into each other's eyes and kissing until you have your shy orgasm. No, I would have my way with you in front of an audience! Why don't I take you back down to my ball? I'll parade you around to my guests and invite them to touch you wherever they like. I'll summon my throne in the center of the room and then pull you onto my seated lap. You'll feel my hard cock straining against my trousers. This will make your head swim and pussy wet. You'll try to turn around to kiss me but I'll refuse you the privilege and tell you to look straight ahead. Then I'll begin to grind my hips causing my swollen bulge to press deeper in between the cleft of your ass. You'll be desperate for a release, feeling your cunt throb in time with your quickened heartbeat. I'll remind you to look dead-ahead and cease pressing against me. You are a lady and I expect you to behave as one, despite what I may do to you. I don't know how long you'll be able to hold out but soon you will be on your hands and knees before me and begging me to fuck you. Then I would rip that gown from your body and pound you raw until you're braying, and moaning, and howling like the wild animal I've turned you into!"

Sarah's mouth was agape and her chest and face were flushed. She began to stir and to try to catch her breath.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Jareth coolly got up to answer it.

"Yes?" he asked.

Sarah turned around to see the King speaking to a tall and horned goblin who was with a lovely young woman decked out in gold.

"This is Vema, Sire," the goblin said.

"Oh yes," Jareth said. He'd forgotten all about the nighttime visit he had arranged.

"She served at the ball," the goblin said perplexed.

"Yes and a very fine job she did. Thank you, miss," Jareth said.

"Sire, don't you wish to thank her in your chambers?"

"That won't be necessary. Do please serve another of our functions. Goodnight!" he said and he closed the door on two confused faces.

He strode back over to Sarah wondering how quickly he could get the mood back to where it had been.

Perhaps he would just leave it.

"Only a servant," he said.

"Do you thank all the serving girls personally?" she asked in a light tone.

 _Is she jealous_ , he wondered.

"Just the exemplary ones."

He tilted his head and looked over at her. She was much calmer than before and even looking a bit tired.

"You look like you could do with some rest," he said.

"As if, I could go to sleep!" she exclaimed.

"Come," he said and held out his gloved hands.

Sarah didn't take them but stood up.

"I won't hurt you or even touch you, but I want you to indulge me and sleep."

Sarah opened her mouth to protest. He raised a hand to stop her.

"Sarah, it is my belief you are under a spell. I want to examine you and I need for you to be asleep. I swear that I will not lay a hand on you."

"How can I believe you after _everything_ we both said?"

"Because I am a Fae and we cannot lie."

"Is that even true?"

"You're a smart girl. Do you want to go home? This is not a game, but play by my rules and I promise that you will."

"Fine," Sarah reluctantly gave in, in spite of her better judgment.

He led her through his chambers and to his enormous bed, draped in dark, gray sheets and bed curtains. Jareth walked past the bed, to her surprise, and into a large dressing area. It was drab like the rest of the space but stuffed with clothes, everywhere Sarah looked. In the center of the space was a full-length mirror.

"If I know women's garments as well I think I do, you are probably wearing a slip under this voluminous gown. Let me undo the lacing in the back and I'll give you some privacy to get out of it. You'll be much more comfortable and able to get some rest in a slip. Here, take this robe if you feel too exposed," he said as he handed her a beautiful silk robe that was the color of her eyes.

"Alright," Sarah said timidly and turned around. He made quick work of undoing the laces and she quickly grabbed the front of her dress so it didn't fall to a heap on the floor. She turned to face him and sure enough, he'd left her alone.

Once safely wrapped in the robe, she walked out of the dressing area to find Jareth seated in a chair facing the bed.

"Please lie down and get settled. I'm going to first wave my hands across your head to relax you. Then I'll hover over your body until I find what magic is keeping you here. Lastly, I'll eradicate it. You won't feel a thing and will wake in your own bed tomorrow as if nothing ever happened," he reassured.

"OK," Sarah exhaled. "Thank you, Jareth."

He nodded stiffly in acknowledgment as he removed his gloves. He then waved his hands in front of her face. Her eyelids grew heavy and soon she was fast asleep, allowing him to begin his work.

Jareth could feel intense energy radiating from her body. Was it coming from her core? He drifted his hands near there and confirmed that it was. That could have been from their sexual repartee, of course. His hands went over her heart and he felt heat, like a small flame from a tiny candle. He closed his eyes to better "see" what he was picking up. In his mind, he saw a flickering purple flame inside Sarah's heart. As he looked closer inside the flame he saw the two of them dancing, lying down to kiss and then becoming intimate. The deeper he looked he saw the more he saw personal details about Sarah such as her being a virgin, having never gone further than a few kisses with boys her own age; but mostly how in love she was with Jareth. This love was hidden in her heart so deeply, that she was unaware of it. Her unconscious was keeping her in the Underground.

Jareth snapped his eyes open and felt the need to sit down. It was draining to read someone like this and his energy was depleted.

So, Sarah possessed magic but didn't know that either. _What is the source of this magic_ , he wondered. It's possible she gained it from the Labyrinth itself when she became its champion. She also was in love with him and didn't even know it. Her unconscious was keeping her in the Underground. She was a prisoner of her own heart.

Suddenly he had a wicked thought about how fun this could be. Maybe this scenario of having her in front of an audience would happen, he pondered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep on the chair at Sarah's bedside.


	4. Movement

Sarah awoke from a very deep sleep.  Had her bed ever felt this comfortable before?  Had the sheets ever been this soft and silky?  She smiled contentedly and slowly opened her eyes to see that she was still in the Underground, wearing old-fashioned undergarments and there was a Monarch sleeping in a chair beside her.  Sarah sat straight up in bed.  She slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping.  Slowly the memories of yesterday came back to her.

It had been a horrible day for the 18-year-old. To start, she'd slept in and missed her first class. It was her favorite class, Shakespeare: On the Page and in Performance.  Then, her car wouldn't start and she had to ask her step-mother for a ride. When she finally got to class she'd realized she'd left an important textbook in her car and the professor reprimanded her about it. To cheer herself up, Sarah splurged on a fancy coffee drink from a nearby café and burned her tongue.  To cap it all off, a girlfriend of hers felt it necessary to take her aside, right before acting class to tell Sarah that the boy she liked thought she was "stuck up".

It's not like Sarah was crazy about him, but he was cute, easy going and a fun scene partner in her acting class.  His name was Alistair and he had floppy, light brown hair he was always raking back across his scalp. Once he asked Sarah for a hair-tie and she'd found it endearing when he told her, "I can't act with hair in my eyes."  Sarah confided in her friend, Heather, that she sort of liked him.  Under the guise of "being a good friend" Heather went straight to Alistair and point blank asked him what he thought of Sarah.  She was practically gleeful to report to Sarah he'd said, "She's kind of stuck up, right? I don't really know her, but I get that vibe."

When she got home, Sarah's father lectured her about the importance of maintaining one's car and not relying on rides from anyone.  Not even your own step-mother.   
   
That night, home safe in her bedroom, after a good cry, Sarah slid into her bed and mused to herself, _I can think of someone who wouldn't consider me stuck up_ , and she indulged in her fantasy about having sex with Jareth.  This time, it was so arousing, she couldn't help but try to satisfy herself. She'd fallen asleep longing for more.

Sarah had "woken up" in the ballroom, wearing that elaborate gown.  Sarah had glanced at herself in a mirror and gasped at how glamorous she looked, kitted out with sapphire and her hair swept up on top of her head with ringlets cascading down.  She even had on makeup with perfect winged eyeliner and glossy red lipstick.  After taking a moment to admire her appearance Sarah set out to hunt whom she was certain was responsible for her attendance at this ball. 

In Jareth's bed, Sarah focused on the situation before her.  She was stuck in a place she'd hoped to never see again and despite her seemingly harmless thoughts about him, she was in the bedroom of a man she'd hoped to never see again.  Sarah looked him over, peacefully asleep, and reveled in how unbelievably beautiful he was.  He was delicate and masculine at the same time, with sharp facial features and long, platinum hair.  Sarah glanced down at his hands, which were ungloved and took in that they were lovely with long tapered fingers.  She'd never stared at any another man's hands in such appreciation.

The King opened his eyes.

"It didn't work," she said sadly.

"The spell is far more powerful than I anticipated," he didn't go into further details.

"Who would cast a spell on me?" she asked the question he'd hoped she would not, yet he had expected none the less.

"I believe," he stated carefully "that you have some sort of unfinished business and until you complete it, here you shall remain."

Jareth then put his gloves back on, much to Sarah's displeasure.

"You're probably hungry," he said as he stood up and walked over closer to the bed.

Sarah gripped the bedclothes tighter to her body in anticipation of whatever was about to happen.

Jareth rang the bell pull.

"I suppose we must find you more private accommodations, seeing as your stay is indefinite," he said and motioned for Sarah to get up.

The pair exited his room, which in the light of day Sarah could not help but notice was very austere.  It held no books or paintings; just dark walls housing a huge bed, the chair Jareth slept in and the seating area by the fireplace.  They walked down the hallway to another room and Jareth opened the door to reveal a small and rather feminine bedroom; containing a bed, a wardrobe and writing desk all painted white and trimmed in gold.

Sarah entered the room and went straight to the window to see what her view would to be.  She was pleased to see it was a clear day and all of Goblin City was visible and beyond that the Labyrinth.

"It's really pretty here," she said as she turned around to look at Jareth.

"You think so?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah.  Look at all the cute little goblin houses and how the sunlight hits the windows.  Look how impressive the Labyrinth is!  I never got to see everything from this vantage point.  It's awesome."

Jareth walked over and stood very close behind her.

"You should see where I'm from," he said with a heavy voice.

"Where is that?" Sarah asked with curiosity. 

"Shalimar.  Far away from here, in another kingdom. It's paradise, you really should see it," he repeated.

They were looking directly at each other and Sarah could see something change in his eyes and a shift in his mood.

"That's it!" he said excitedly.  "Come, we are off to Shalimar!"

"We are?"

"Yes, my family has a very powerful sorcerer and holy man.  If anyone can help lift this spell, it's him. We must go at once."

Jareth took Sarah by the hand and pulled her out the door and into the hallway, where he made their way downstairs.

"Bleek!" he shouted.  "Bleek, I need you! Come into the throne room!"

The goblin came running from another room holding a wooden spoon.  He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the King was not alone.  His beady eyes widened, he smiled broadly and his horn twitched a little in seeing this strange girl next to Jareth.

"Oh my stars," Bleek uttered and then collected himself. "I heard the bell and I was just getting Sire's breakfast together.  Did you not want it in your chambers?  Should I have two place settings?"

"No time for that. We're off to my homeland.  The Lady Sarah may be our guest for some time and she will be accompanying me, today.  Please have the Honeysuckle Suite prepared for her.  Also, please supervise this unruly lot of goblins that wreak havoc in my castle.  Make sure they don't burn it to the ground," he ordered.

"Of course, your Majesty!  Shall I sing them a song, like you often do, to keep them entertained?" Bleek asked.

Sarah could have sworn she saw Jareth blush.

"A song?  Where…where would you get that idea? I don't…" Jareth stammered.  "Just maintain order!"

Jareth grabbed Sarah's hands and asked "Ready?"

"Uh, can I get some other clothes, please?" she said, gesturing down to her outfit of a slip and robe.

"Of course," Jareth answered.  

He then put his hands on her shoulders and dragged them down her arms slowly.  When he reached the crook of her arms he moved his hands to her waist and continued the drag down to her knees. He looked her up and down with approval.  Sarah was wearing an entirely new dress in a pretty lilac. It was old-fashioned, yet more practical than the ballgown from last night.  The sleeves were three-quarter length and the skirts weren't so full that one couldn't move freely.  Gone were the impractical heeled slippers from last night and she saw that she was wearing heeled, black boots that came past her ankle and had pointed toes.  She could feel that her hair had been neatened back into the dramatic updo she'd arrived in the Underground wearing and dryly thought to herself that Jareth didn't have to touch her head to fix her hair.

"I'm ready," she said with some trepidation in her voice.

Jareth took her hands and responded with immense confidence, "Away we go."


	5. Welcoming

Jareth transported them with his magic and they were stood in front of a large white gate which was vibrating. The air was remarkably fresh and sweet smelling and Sarah took in deep breaths. Songbirds nestled safely in flowering trees called out all around. Off in the distance was a waterfall, as tall as a skyscraper, capped with a perfect rainbow.

"Well?" Jareth asked.

"This is indeed paradise," Sarah sighed.

"Just wait," he said in a playful tone and he pushed open the gates.

The pair then walked up a winding road to the most impressive structure Sarah ever saw. The palace at Shalimar was enormous, with more spires and turrets than she could count. The building was a glimmering, pearlescent color and surrounded by lush gardens.

"This is my family's home," Jareth stated proudly.

They walked until they reached the garden and Jareth stopped when he spied a beautiful blond woman reading a book and perched on a marble bench which was shaded by a fluffy Jacaranda tree.  Sarah's mouth went dry when she saw her. She was impossibly tall and lithe with an ample bosom. Her face was flawless and heart-shaped with full pink lips and tanned skin.

"Prettiest star," Jareth sang out.

The woman dropped her book, which fell softly onto a collection of purple petals that littered the ground, and stood up to quickly run over to him.

"Duke? My brother is home!" the woman screamed in happiness.

 _Sister_ , Sarah thought with relief.

The siblings embraced each other tightly and even rocked around in a circle while coo'ing to one another.

"I miss you terribly," she complained.

"You could always visit me, when it's permitted," Jareth stated coldly.

"At one of your goblin orgies? No thank you."

"Star, you make my soirees sound so unseemly! I can assure you there is only ever one goblin in attendance and he's there as my valet. Also, 'orgy' is an exaggeration."

"Please tell me you are home for good," Jareth's sister said as she looked straight at Sarah.

"No," Jareth said with sadness. "I'm afraid not. We are here to see Oren. May I introduce to you, the Lady Sarah? A human who has found her way to my kingdom and requires magic to return home. My magic was of no use, it seems. Lady Sarah, this is my dear sister, Lilleth."

"He calls me Star and I call him Duke," Lilleth said proudly. "Pleased to meet you, Sarah."

"Pleased to meet you," Sarah said and instinctively curtsied.

"Tell me, Duke, did you fashion this dress for her?" Lilleth asked with a laugh.

"Certainly, and I am rather proud! I'm hardly a seamstress," Jareth said in an offended tone.

"It's not the workmanship, it's just that," Lilleth was cut off by a man coming into the garden. All eyes turned to him. He was short and chubby and wore a long, bright yellow robe. He was bald and had a gold circle painted on his forehead.

"Jareth?" the man asked softly.

"Oren," Jareth said and bowed deeply.

"Don't just stand there! Come here, my child. Embrace me!" Oren demanded with a laugh.

Jareth walked over to him and Oren took him in his arms like a father would his favorite son. Jareth hugged him back, leaned down and pressed his forehead to the gold circle. Sarah wasn't certain why, but watching this display made her feel uneasy.

"Oh my dear Jareth, how I miss you. Let me bless you." He then swept his hands dramatically across Jareth face several times.

Oren looked over at Sarah and his eyes widened in shock.

"Boy, are you home for good?" he asked while eyeballing Sarah.

"No, I'm sorry to say I'm not. The Lady Sarah requires your magic."

"Please, let's not discuss this here," he held up his hands to stop Jareth. "Come to my temple in an hour. I'll just bless the girl before you cross the threshold."

Oren beckoned Sarah with a crooked finger to walk over to him.

Sarah looked nervously at Jareth and Lilleth who both were completely serene in the presence of this eccentric man.

"Here, child, let me just," he muttered to Sarah as he swirled his hands in front of her face. He stopped short on his third go-around and looked into Sarah's eyes in a way that she read as "I understand everything about you and I don't like it" and he smirked at her.

"I'll take another blessing, if you please," Lilleth said which caused Oren to laugh gaily.

"You've had enough! See you at my temple, children, but now I must prepare."

"Will you at least stay for dinner?" Lilleth asked her brother.

"I suppose, it's possible. We'll just go into my old chambers now, for a bit."

The three entered the castle and Jareth began barking out orders to anyone within earshot.

"Tell my mother I am here for the day! Bring up some refreshments to my chambers! Is my father here? Spare him the news I am returned. I want fresh linens and towels immediately. Sarah, what is your favorite flower?"

"Chrysanthemums," Sarah said shyly.

"What color?" he asked.

"Uh, pink, I guess."

"I want pink chrysanthemums in my chambers, as well!" he roared to the servants who responded in choruses of "yes sir" and "right away, Prince Jareth".

"Same old Duke," Lilleth said warmly. "I will bid you adieu, for the time being, and pray to see you at dinner." She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and walked out to return to the garden.

**

Jareth's chambers were in a stark contrast to his room at the castle beyond Goblin City. It was a laid out the same way, however this much larger space was stuffed full of personal items. Books, _object d'art_ , lovely furnishings, silken throws and paintings were everywhere Sarah looked. One painting caught her eye and she studied it closely. It was a picture of Jareth; more artist's rendering than portrait. It was a close-up of his face, neck and bare shoulders. He had bright red, short hair and wore a painted lighting bolt across his face and over his closed right eye.

"This is beautiful," Sarah whispered to herself.

"Isn't it? It really captures how I looked then. It was done by a lover of mine," Jareth said, now stood behind her.

"She's very talented," Sarah replied coolly, still admiring the picture.

" _He_ ," Jareth corrected. "He's very talented. I hope he's still painting."

"He?" Sarah blurted as she turned to face Jareth.

"Yes," he answered as he walked away and over to a steamer trunk, where he pulled out an elaborate silk kimono. "Oh wonderful, I've missed this," he murmured.

Jareth looked over at Sarah whose mouth was agape.

"What? Is it shocking to you that I've had male lovers?"

"No," Sarah stammered. "I guess not," she trailed off, not sure of what to say next.

Luckily there was a knock at the door and timid voice that said, "Sir, we have your banquet."

Sarah opened the door and several servants came in to set up a large table with fruits, bread, tea, cold meats, wine, fresh linens and a large vase of beautiful pink chrysanthemums.

"Your mother bids you to spend the evening here, Sir, and to join the family for dinner," a shy, slight maid said to Jareth.

"In that event, please make up my guest room," he said and pointed to a door off to the back of the large space. "Stock it with ladies' things. Brushes, combs, cosmetics, soaps, oils, a basin and jug of water; you know the sort of things I mean, and more of those flowers she likes!

"Sarah, they'll make up a room for you here."

"Oh. Thank you," Sarah said with some surprise that he was giving her so much privacy. She thought of the pretty room in his castle and how she'd have that space if she was indeed stuck in the Underground.

"You have a guest room inside your bedroom?" she taunted.

"I don't like to share my bed," he said coldly.

After the servants finished setting everything up, Jareth and Sarah went to the table where the feast had been laid out. Everything looked so good and Sarah was starving. She tucked into grapes, roasted chicken and the best-tasting thing she'd ever had in her life, a small banana cake drizzled with honey. She knew she'd been wolfing food down and became very self-conscious, especially since all Jareth took was a goblet of wine. Sarah poured a cup of black tea and lingered over by the cakes.

Jareth walked over to his sitting area and dropped down on an exquisite and plushly tufted gold love seat. He had thrown on the brilliant orange kimono over his white shirt and black, leather pants and looked impossibly handsome.

"Please sit with me, there are a few things I should tell you. Chiefly, how I became the Goblin King."

Sarah sat beside him and was all ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many Bowie references. Too many Bowie references?! I kind of couldn't help myself. Getting into Jareth's backstory made my mind race with this stuff and Bowie had so many fantastic performance characters and songs. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying thus far and thank you so much for reading!


	6. Explanation

Jareth spoke, "As you can see, I once lived in total luxury. I am the only son of Jorund and Lilliana of Shalimar. My sister and I were given everything we ever wanted. Everything. Unfortunately, that lifestyle comes with a price. I am expected to do something monumental with my life. I am to either assume my father's throne or be ordained into our religion. I was never that interested in either. My father expects me to be respectable and all I ever cared about is pleasure, sex, parties, being surrounded by beauty.

"When I became of age, I took hundreds of lovers, and while that is not unusual, I flaunted them in front of my family. I would bring whomever I was entangled with at the time to court just to embarrass my father. Once, I came into court, an hour late, with a girl and a boy; both of whom I was seeing. I sat down and had the boy light my opium pipe and pulled the girl onto my lap. Well, that little display was the proverbial straw.

"My father wanted to banish me to the wilderness, where I'd have to make my own shelter and hunt animals to survive, which is absurd. I would have perished immediately.

"My mother is a lovely woman, but a bit cold and reserved. I think she's a lot like me and was never interested in obligations. She didn't even raise me or Lilleth! She left that to Nanny who, thankfully, was wonderful to us both. Mother usually deferred to Father when it came to her children and how our lives would be shaped. The one thing she did, and I truly appreciate it, was Mother pleaded with Father to reconsider sending me into the wild and to at least give me the chance to study our religion. Father agreed and he essentially turned me over to Oren.

"Oren had a different approach than my father. Unconditional love. Oren truly loved me and tried to understand me. He took me in to live at his temple where I learned everything about our religion. I was born with magic and Oren said I had the capacity to be a powerful sorcerer and holy man like he is. I was more interested in the sorcery and honed my magic."

Jareth then began to remove his gloves, slowly and one finger at a time and he noticed Sarah gazing at him in appreciation.

"The gloves," he explained with a slight smile, "won't be necessary here. I hold my magic in my hands and the gloves are a barrier of protection. I would never disrespect Oren on his turf by performing magic. Not unless he bid me to do so. Ergo…." he slipped the pair of black gloves into the pocket of his kimono. He then twisted his beautiful hands around and savored the way the air felt on his skin.

"What's your religion called?" Sarah asked.

"The One True. It's the oldest of all religions, here. We worship many deities and revere the holy men and women who are the conduits to our gods. Oren felt, still feels actually, that I would be as powerful as him and that I should be ordained if I am unable to marry. Which, so far, I have not done.

"You see, after I began my religious study, as dictated by my parents in an attempt to tamper-down my wild behavior, Oren began his campaign for me to join his order. To do that, I would have to take a vow of chastity, which I know would be impossible for me, as it is for so many others. This is why is it mandatory for a holy man to be castrated after he takes his vows."

Sarah gasped.

"My feelings exactly," Jareth nodded at her reaction. "I told Oren 'absolutely not' and he backed down straight away. He knows how important pleasures of the flesh are to me. I cannot exist without sexual gratification. Oren admitted he'd never felt that way toward men or women or anything else for that matter, therefore his castration was of no consequence.

"So, I did not wish to become a holy man, I perfected my magic and my father was still very angry with me. What to do? Well, Oren devised a plan that pleased my father. I was given my own kingdom. One that was not glamorous. One in which I was the only of my kind. I had to work at a job, of sorts. I was granted permission to hold two events per year where I could invite others from all the surrounding lands; so I could meet as many women as possible and find a suitable bride. Again, there is a catch. I cannot just select the prettiest or most passionate; no, I must find a woman for whom I feel unconditional love. I meet so many women and I feel many different emotions; namely, lust. Not to mention, I am so starved for company that when I throw a ball, I inevitably end up in bed with several women a night. I'm too busy bedding these ladies to get to know them and develop feelings for them. It's a losing game, so, sadly, and to my determent, I have yet to feel unconditional love. Until I do, I will remain the Goblin King. He who snatches away forsaken children and turns them into goblins. It's dreadful," he complained.

"You were going to turn Toby into a goblin!" Sarah shrieked.

"Never! He was a special little chap. I was going to keep him and raise him as my heir. I figured I'm probably never going to love unconditionally, wed and have children so, why not him? Plus, he was fair-haired."

"That is insane! He wasn't yours to keep, first of all, and secondly, what was all that talk about you wanting me to love you and do as you say?"

"May I remind you that you are the one who wished Toby away to me? As far as my generous offer, I assumed you'd want to stay with your brother. I would have made you one of my many paramours and tucked you away in a little cottage somewhere. Most people I know would've happily accepted that offer. You were the first to ever say no. Maybe it was because you were so young. Clearly, you regret it," he raised an eyebrow at her.

Sarah tsk'ed her tongue in semi-disgust at all of his bragging.

"Oh come now, Sarah," he said as he moved closer to her. He took her hand and wiggled it back and forth in an attempt to make her smile. "We're past all that now. I commend your bravery and ability to avoid temptation, and I also hereby acknowledge you as the champion of my Labyrinth. Alright?"

"Alright," she said and didn't let go of his hand. "Can't you just say you love someone unconditionally? You're so unhappy as the Goblin King."

Sarah found herself holding on to his hand and dragging her thumb across his fingers.

"I am a Fae and we cannot lie and besides, Oren would know. He knows all," he pulled his hand away from hers and slipped it up her arm where he stopped at the crook and traced his fingers across her warm, smooth skin.

Sarah moved closer to him.

Jareth moved closer to her.

"What will you do if you don't marry?" she asked as she leaned in further.

"Exist," he answered as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

Sarah closed her eyes and kissed him back. She opened her mouth to invite in his tongue, which entered her mouth slowly. She tipped her head back and he kissed her more deeply. Her hand went to his shoulder and she pulled him in closer to her.

Jareth responded by pulling her against his body and pushing her back onto the settee. She was propped up on a pillow and he relaxed his weight onto her. She moaned softly as his tongue massaged hers. They kissed for what felt like a second and a lifetime, to Sarah. She'd never experienced so much passion.

The clock on the wall chimed the hour.

"Fuck!" Jareth roared as he sat up to see the time.

"We must go see Oren, now," he said as he stood up, adjusted himself and tried to be graceful when he took her hands.

Sarah held onto to his grip but did not get up. There was no other place she'd rather be than in his arms.

"Come," he pleaded.

Sarah stood and they made their way to the temple.


	7. Reading

Jareth and Sarah walked uphill on a narrow, gravel path to the temple. As they got closer, they were approached by a snow-white peacock.

"Artificium," Jareth said happily and crouched down to scratch the bird's chest. "Hello, old friend. How are you?"

Jareth stood up, caught some flying creature that was brightly colored and fed it to the bird. Artificium crunched loudly.

"That wasn't a fairy, was it?" Sarah asked in despair.

"Jewel Beetle," he corrected. "He loves them, don't you, boy?" Jareth went back for more scratches.

Oren walked down to them.

"Thank you, Artie, I'll take our visitors from here," Oren said pleasantly and the peacock trotted off.

Oren folded his hands together in a prayer position and placed his index fingers to the center of the gold circle on his forehead.

"Gods guide us," he said.

Jareth made his hands into a prayer and placed them over his heart. "Gods guide us," he responded solemnly.

Sarah copied him and felt a little silly saying "Gods guide us," considering she was a Presbyterian.

"Let us begin," Oren said and the trio walked into the temple.

The temple sat on a high hill and overlooked a lush, green valley. It was an airy, open structure, with Roman columns supporting a slightly pitched, metal roof. Prayers were written on scattered banners that hung from the ceiling and danced lazily in the breeze.

"Jareth why don't you take a moment to pray? I'll meet with Sarah, first." Oren said and he led her to a gold statue of Apollo, replete with harp, that reached up to the high ceiling. It sat on a pedestal that had a hidden door in its center. Oren tapped on the door and it opened. They went inside to a small, closed-off room that smelled of perfumed incense. The walls were dark, matte red. He bid Sarah to sit on a cushion on the floor, which she did with some difficulty in her dress. Oren sat in front of her on a dais and neatly folded his legs in the lotus position.

"You are very welcome here, this is a safe and holy place. Just relax. Deeply breath in and out. I am going to gaze upon you and read."

Sarah felt uneasy and tried to sit still.

"Well, I see," Oren said in a lilting tone. "Child, are you even aware that you are in love with Jareth?"

"I'm not in love with anyone," Sarah began.

"So, you aren't aware. Interesting," he said.

"I would know if I was," she explained.

"Not necessarily. Consider Narcissus," he rubbed his palms together as if he were warming himself up and then pulled his hands apart revealing a translucent screen between them. On this screen, Sarah saw images, like a movie, but they were more vivid and three-dimensional. She was transfixed by the image of a beautiful, young man, strolling along a path. He wore a short toga and was muscular with wavy blond hair that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Now Narcissus," Oren narrated, "was very beautiful. So beautiful, that even the god Apollo loved him for his looks. But our dear hero was wholly unaware of his own beauty. One day, he was meandering along a lake. He caught a glimpse of a heavenly sight in the waters and bent down to take a closer look. There, in the lake, was someone so lovely and perfect that Narcissus felt compelled to kiss this stranger! He then fell in and drowned."

Sarah saw all this play out on the screen. As Narcissus's bloated corpse floated up to the surface, Oren intoned, "One can be something and not know it. They just are. It just is."

 _Does this really apply_ , Sarah wondered to herself.

"It applies," Oren continued without missing a beat, "because like Narcissus, sometimes you don't realize something until it is too late and calamity strikes!" Oren slapped his hands together, startling her.

Oren set his searing gaze back on Sarah "You two danced together when you were only a girl. A seed was sewn. It has grown in your heart into a golden vine, I can see it so clearly. The vine reached out and grabbed Jareth. Oh, you poor thing," he clucked his tongue.

"What?"

"Jareth is incapable of love," Oren drawled. "He is handsome, intelligent, magical, however he cannot love anyone in the way that is necessary to sustain a relationship. Do you know why he is the Goblin King?"

"He told me it was a punishment."

"It's a test! He's been given a purpose and a goal. He's permitted to have his parties, so he may meet potential mates, but from what I understand he's much too busy bedding to begin courting and thus only reaffirming to me and to his parents that this man cannot love unconditionally; and dear, that is what your heart requires."

Sarah looked down at her hands.

"So, how to get you home?" Oren created the screen again and Sarah saw her father looking for her in her bedroom, then running downstairs and out the front door, shouting for her. He knelt down in the street and began to cry. The images made Sarah feel absolute despair and she was relieved when Oren closed his hands.

"You do not belong here; that much is obvious. I see that there is something else you want. To you, it is part and parcel of being in love, but to Jareth, it is merely a trifle."

"I don't understand," Sarah said.

"To put it plainly, you wish to have sex with Jareth," Oren chuckled.

Sarah's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Don't feel uncomfortable. I'm an ancient being, nothing is shocking to me. I may not relate but I do understand. Go to Jareth's bed. Let him take your virginity. Allow the flame of desire become extinguished. Know that this man cannot love you. Go home."

Sarah sat stoically and whispered, "I'll consider it."

This made Oren laugh. "You humans are always so perplexing! I give you clear instructions and you wish to 'consider it'. Oh my! I wish you the best and a safe return to your father's house."

He walked her back out to the main space where they saw Jareth kneeling in front of a long banner with writing on it that Sarah could not decipher.

"Jareth, please follow me," Oren said.

In the red room, Oren returned to his dais and Jareth knelt on the pillow.

"Thank you for seeing her, teacher," Jareth said respectfully and Oren nodded.  "Can you transport her?" he asked. 

"I didn't even try," Oren shrugged.

"Why is that?"

"The real question, Jareth, is when will you stop toying with others' emotions?" Oren said in an annoyed tone.

"She found her way here," Jareth began.

"By way of your seduction! I saw it when I read her. You danced with her when she was a child and planted a seed in her heart. Well, that seed has sprouted into a vine."

"I saw fire when I looked into her heart. A small, purple flame," Jareth interrupted.

"The vine guards the flame! The vine has reached you. You're too close to it to see it. Shame on you for dancing with her when you were supposed to be acting as an adversary. Don't even tell me it was a distraction technique. I know what you were attempting. I beg you, do not allow her to love you any more than she does."

"I'm not in control of anyone's feelings."

"Don't be flippant! To send her home you must take her to your bed and make love to her." Oren once again spread the screen out between his hands and projected Jareth and Sarah in the act of intimacy.  "However, if you make her think that anything other than carnalities could exist between you two, you are setting her heart alight and it will go up in flames and die!" The screen showed a pink heart bursting into flames as the sound of a woman softly sobbing could be heard.

Jareth raised his eyebrows at the holy man's graphic images.

"This girl is fragile," Oren continued.

"She's one of the strongest people I've ever met."

"Please,” he spat. "She's a virgin, you know."

"I do."

"Snuff the flame and break the vine. After you have her and before you sleep in post-coital bliss, destroy her ability to call out to you and your ability to summon her."

Jareth frowned.

"No? Why would you want that to exist? Do you hate her?"

"Of course not."

"Don't tell me you love her."

"I wish I did," Jareth said flatly.

"But you do not. Release her, totally. Give her a chance a normal life. She'll return home to her father and she'll be sad and ache for you, but she'll never be able to reach you; thus allowing space for her heart will heal. One day, when she is older and married, she'll think back to the handsome King who took her virginity and gently sent her back to where she belongs."

"You're right."

"I'm never wrong."


	8. Relief

Jareth and Sarah walked out of the temple and back down the path, in silence. The only words spoken were by Jareth who softly bid Artificium, "Until we meet again," and fed him another insect.

As they reached the garden Sarah couldn't bear it any longer and spoke.

"I'm not sure what to do or say."

"You don't have to do or say anything," Jareth replied.

"Well, it seems like someone should. Considering."

"I take it Oren was explicit with you about what he believes to be the method to send you home?"

"Very explicit."

"Ah."

The pair entered the garden where they had previously encountered Lilleth. The gardens surrounding the castle at Shalimar were vast and rarely used so Jareth knew it would be a private place to talk to Sarah. He directed them to a marble bench in front of a tall relief of an owl, carved into a wall.

He sat on the bench and said, "Sarah, there are other holy men and sorcerers whose counsel we could seek. Oren is not the only one, but I assure you, he is the best I know."

"You really trust him, don't you?" Sarah asked as she sat beside him.

"Implicitly."

"When he blessed me earlier, it was like...I don't know."

"What?"

"It felt like he saw everything about me and he didn't like it. He even smirked at me."

"Smirk? A smile that conveys bemusement?"

_"When will you stop toying with others' emotions?_

_"Do you hate her?_

_"Don't tell me you love her."_

"Perhaps you're mistaking what is a genuine concern," Jareth suggested as he replayed the exchange he shared with Oren, in his mind.

"Concern for me?"

"That you would be hurt."

"By what?"

"By me."

"Would you hurt me?" Sarah asked as she looked up into his eyes.

Staring into those pale jewels he answered, "I'd rather kiss you," and he leaned into her.

Sarah smiled but leaned away.

"What did you say last night? Oh right, you want me to beg you for it," she said coyly. "Is that what it would be like?"

"It can be however you want it. If you want it," Jareth said he put his index finger under her chin to bring her lips close to his. Close but not touching.

"I want it," she said and she touched her lips to his.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. It was as if they were back in his room and had never left. He pulled her against his body as Sarah stroked her hands across his back.

He pushed her hair away and whispered in her ear, "With the wave of my hand, I could ensconce us behind a high hedgerow and turn this bench into a luxurious bed."

"I thought you weren't supposed to use your magic on Oren's turf," she whispered back.

Jareth groaned, "I'm considering it."

"We can stop," Sarah bit her lower lip in a way that let him know she wanted to continue.

"Not a bloody chance," Jareth replied against her lips and kissed her hard, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue deeply into her. Sarah responded by lapping her tongue eagerly against his.

He caressed the base of her skull and tipped her head back so he could kiss down her neck and across her collarbone. Sarah shivered as he tugged down the front of her dress and kissed her breasts.

His actions made Sarah aroused and she felt her core become wet and throbbing. She pulled her long skirts up past her knees and placed her legs over Jareth's with a hooking motion to pull him in closer. Jareth growled against her skin, took his arm around her waist and pulled her in tight.

Jareth slipped his hand under her skirts and between her legs where he pushed past her short, cotton bloomers and put his hand on her hot sex. Sarah kissed him even harder. He felt how wet she was and rubbed her juices across her entrance lightly. He stroked his hand expertly up and down and then entered her with his index and middle finger, not all the way but enough to make her moan. He withdrew and slowly dragged the back of his fingers up to her crest where he grazed against the most sensitive area of her body; her delicate pink pearl.

Feeling more excited that she'd ever felt in her life, Sarah reached out and grabbed the large bulge in Jareth's pants.

"Alright," he grunted. "One hedgerow coming up."

Off in the distance, a voice called "Duke?"

Jareth exhaled loudly.

"Is that your sister?" Sarah asked as she pulled away, straightened her dress and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yes," he said and he adjusted himself discreetly.

"Are you going to answer her?"

Jareth narrowed his eyes at Sarah and loudly said, "We're by the Owl of Athena."

Lilleth came over to them, "Hello, you two. We really should be getting ready for dinner. Let me take our guest to my chambers so I can get her a more glamorous dress, please."

Jareth didn't respond.

"Don't be stubborn! You can have her back after dinner, and besides, she really needs something suitable to wear!" Lilleth raised her voice.

"Only if Sarah wants to go," Jareth said.

"Uh, sure. I don't want to look more out of place that I already do," Sarah said with a forced laugh.

"What fun!" Lilleth clapped her hands. "See you at dinner, Duke," she took Sarah's hand to lead her away.

Jareth took Sarah's free hand and said, "Ignore any verbal barbs that may be cast your way. By anyone."

Sarah nodded and reluctantly let go of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you, readers - how are you enjoying my Labyrinth fic? *sexy, Jareth voice*
> 
> But seriously, are you enjoying this so far? Would you make my day/week/life and shoot me a kudos or even a comment?
> 
> Thank you :)


	9. Adornment

Lilleth led Sarah into her chambers, which were as large as Jareth's, but more feminine.Decorated in the Louis the 14th style, the space was full of elegant furnishings.Lilleth had a large four poster bed swathed in delicate, lace curtains.

The two girls walked straight to Lilleth's dressing area where Lilleth rang a tiny, glass bell seated on a pedestal.

"Yes, Miss Lilleth?" a servant girl appeared from nowhere.

"Draw my bath and a one for our guest too,We are going to select our attire for this evening." She turned her attention to the racks of gowns in the room.

"I really find your clothes amusing, Sarah," Lilleth shook her head as she looked through her garments. 

"Why?" Sarah asked defensively.

"Because it is an exact replica of our nanny's favorite dress. She must have worn it twice a week.The fact that Jareth chose it for you is," she paused looking for the right word, "intriguing."

"Maybe it's because he saw it so often," Sarah said with a shrug, as she picked up a beautiful satin gown and pretended to examine it.

"Perhaps. Jareth loved Nanny very much.We both did. You have a proud face like she did.  Nanny was a very proud woman.  Proud, yet kind.  She was so good to us when we were young.He took it very hard when she went beyond the veil.He escalated his rebellion against our family and what was expected of him and well, now look where we are."Lilleth wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Do you love my brother?" Lilleth asked.

Sarah's mouth dropped open.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I am being too direct.Aren't humans direct?"

"Sometimes," Sarah offered.

" _I_ love my brother. I love him and I want him to be home."Lilleth fished a handkerchief from a dresser drawer and dabbed at her eyes."Maybe I'm telling you too much."

"Jareth told me about the terms of his punishment," Sarah said.

"So, you know, he has to love someone unconditionally." 

"I thought it was that he had to love unconditionally and marry."

"It could be anyone, really, but it would be the best to love your wife the most, no?"

"Well, surely Jareth loves you, his sister, unconditionally."

That remark made Lilleth burst into laughter.

"Oh Sarah!He loves me but not that much."Lilleth walked over to her clothes and began rifling through her garments.

Sarah stood by her and asked, "He doesn't?"

"When Jareth was first sent away, I was beside myself with despair.I went to Oren and I said 'my brother loves me unconditionally and that should be enough to have him here'.Oren smiled serenely at me and said 'then go to him in the castle beyond the Goblin City and bid him to forsake every earthly comfort, forfeit his throne and live with you in the wilderness'.

"So I did.It was the first and last time I ever went to that wretched place. A revolting goblin with a horn answered the door and took me to him.Jareth was pouting on a hideous throne and I said exactly what Oren told me to.

"Jareth laughed so hard he coughed violently."

Sarah put her hand to her lips in surprise. 

"As I said, I love my brother and I want him home, but that seems less and less likely.Until..." Lilleth smiled broadly.

"Until?" Sarah prompted.

"Until you showed up in Nanny's favorite dress."

Sarah looked away from Lilleth's piercing gaze. 

"I know just the gown for you, Sarah!Let me surprise you with it.Our baths are probably ready.I'll show you to my guest area."

As they walked Sarah asked, "You have a guest room inside your bedroom like your brother?"

"Like Jareth, I enjoy the company of others, just not sharing my bed. Also, like him, I am in no hurry to get married, but I'm more covert with my affairs because I'm smarter than him.Why, right now," Lilleth leaned in to whisper conspiratorially "I'm seeing both a boy and a girl.The boy is alright; handsome and dumb. The girl is amazing," Lilleth reached into a pocket in her dress and removed a small, oval-shaped likeness of a gorgeous woman with dark hair and skin and bewitching eyes."This is my Bernadetta.I am so very smitten with her.She's going to meet me in in the garden tonight, after dinner. I'm counting the minutes," she sighed dreamily."Do you have someone special, Sarah?"

"No.Not at all." 

"That's encouraging to know," Lilleth smiled again and opened the door for Sarah.

Once inside the guest room, Sarah exhaled loudly and leaned against the closed door. She felt an array of emotions: fear, excitement, confusion, lust.But, right now, her focus was to take a relaxing bath.She looked over at the vanity's mirror at her hair, swept-up beautifully; its ornate style suddenly felt heavy on her head.Sarah pushed her hands into her hair and began to remove all the pins and combs before she could brush it out. 

Inside the bathroom, she undressed and stepped into the bathtub which had been filled with hot water.It was an old-fashioned clawfoot tub that could have fit two people.She relaxed into the water and slipped her head underneath the surface like she did when she was a little girl pretending to be a mermaid.  In her mind, she replayed the intimate moments with Jareth.Sarah could still feel his hands on her sex.She slipped her hand down between her legs and rubbed where he had touched her.Needing air, she came up to the surface.Still touching herself, she opened her eyes and saw someone staring at her.Sarah gasped and covered her breasts.

"I'm so sorry to startle you, Miss!" the servant exclaimed.She was young, like a teenager, with a braided crown of brown hair across her scalp and freckles on her nose."Miss Lilleth sent me in thinking you would need help bathing and dressing. I didn't mean to upset you!"

"It's fine, I just thought I was alone.I'm fine.You can go."

"Miss Lilleth picked a gown and undergarments for you.You will need help with them and your hair," the girl pleaded.

"Fine.Great." Sarah said abruptly. _What is it with this place where you can't have a moment alone and require help getting dressed to eat at home_ , she wondered.She'd probably have more privacy in Jareth's castle. 

The servant looked down at the floor and Sarah suddenly felt bad. 

"What's your name?"

"Ouise," she answered. 

"Ouise, I'm going to just take a few more moments in the bath, alone, but I will meet you in Lilleth's dressing room.Alright?"

"Wonderful, thank you, Miss!" and with that, Ouise, exited the room.

_Finally, alone_ , Sarah thought. _For now_. She smiled as she drifted back into the water and resumed her self-exploration and thoughts of the eveningwith Jareth to come.

**

Sarah admired herself in Lilleth's dressing room mirror.

"You look divine," Lilleth said in appreciation as she tilted her head and pulled at the fabric of her gown.

The dress she'd selected for Sarah was suitable for a goddess. It was a flowing creation in a shimmering pale green that Lilleth swore she'd only worn once. It was tight at the waist and Ouise put a corset around Sarah and laced it roughly. The bodice was fitted and low and showed off Sarah's décolletage. Its long sleeves and short train gave it a dreamy, romantic feel.

"Is this too much for dinner?" Sarah had asked worriedly and tried to pull the bodice up higher.

"Nonsense," Lilleth waved her hand away as Ouise laced the back. "One should always look their best."

Sarah's hair, still a bit damp, had been gathered and twisted neatly in an intricate knot at the base of her neck. Ouise and Lilleth then took turns applying cosmetics to her face.

"I can apply my own makeup," Sarah had protested.

"Oh, allow us some fun. We never have humans to play with; and never one with such fantastic eyebrows," Lilleth pleaded.

Her flattery made Sarah give in.

"Shall we to dinner?" Lilleth asked, once finished and resplendent in her own lovely gown of silver, and they set off.


	10. Repast

As they entered the dining hall a guard standing by the entrance announced, "Princess Lilleth of Shalimar! Lady Sarah of The Aboveground!"

"Good evening, mother. This is Jareth's guest, Sarah."

Jareth's mother was stunning and wearing a long gown in gold. Sarah could not help but stare at her. She was an older, more feminine version of her son and cast as large of a shadow. She stood from her chair and walked over to them. She was statuesque and her face gave away no emotion.

"Dear," she said as she greeted her daughter and they air-kissed near each other's cheeks.

"I am Lilliana. Welcome, Sarah. So glad you will join us for dinner," she said in a flat, breathy voice.

"Thank you for having me," Sarah said with her most respectful curtsy and looked around the impressive room, with its long dining table, seating area, and ornate fireplace. "This place is magnificent."

"Did you get to see any of it or is that just Jareth's room, to which you're referring?"

Lilleth laughed out loud.

"Uh, no, I," Sarah stammered. _Why is this woman being so unpleasant_ , she wondered.

"Mother, she saw my room, the gardens, the temple," Lilleth rattled off.

"Oh yes, Oren's temple. He told me about your predicament."

A servant came by with a tray of drinks and the ladies each took one.

"A toast to our, rather beautiful interloper, oh I misspoke, I mean _guest_ ," Lillianna smiled and raised her glass to Sarah.

"Yes, to Sarah!" Lilleth said. "I enjoyed our time together today."

"Dear, you enjoy everyone," Lillianna said dryly.

Sarah raised her glass to the women and took a long drink of what tasted like mango puree with alcohol in it.

"Delicious," Sarah said and smiled widely, flashing her teeth, and thought to herself that she can get through one night with this odd family.

"His Lordship Jareth, Prince of Shalimar!" shouted the guard.

"That's not my title any longer," Jareth corrected him.

"That is how your mother instructed me to announce you, sir," the guard said as he bowed his head.

"It's meant to inspire you to return to your home!" his mother reprimanded. "Would you prefer we announce you as 'The Banished'?"

Jareth walked over to his mother and knelt down before her in a mock apology. She placed her hand on his head.

"Get up," she laughed.

Jareth jumped up and kissed her. "Hello, mother dear."

"Oh my son, you're so handsome but so very thin! Don't you eat in that awful place of yours?"

Jareth was about to answer her with a quip, but he glanced over at Sarah, beautiful in her new ensemble and became speechless.

Sarah stared back at him and admired how handsome he was in his outfit of light gray trousers, white shirt, blue waistcoat and a long, pewter colored coat.

"Your human is very pretty," Lilliana told her son as she smoothed hairs away from his face.

"Yes," he said simply as he took a glass off the tray and downed it in one gulp.

"When the servants told me you walked in with a girl, I imagined you were going to tell us you were now betrothed."

"The Master of the House, His Majesty King Jorund of Shalimar!" the guard cried out and in walked Jareth's father.

Jorund breezed into the room and quickly dominated the space with his intensity. He too was tall, and very striking with long silver hair and a short beard that came to a sharp point. He was dressed in all black which seemed to suit his mood.

"Alright, let's eat," Jorund motioned for everyone to sit down at the table.

"A drink first?" Lillianna asked as she took the final glass off the tray and walked it over to her husband. He tossed it back.

"Son," Jorund said curtly.

"Father," Jareth nodded.

"Home for good?" he asked as his pale eyes burned holes into Sarah.

"No sir."

"Well, that is a pity. Let me know when you decide to grow up and become a man," Jorund turned to his wife. "Lil, please pick out my burial shroud because if that were to happen the shock would kill me!"

"Love, I asked Jareth and his human girl to stay for dinner. Let us make this a pleasant night," Lillianna said gently.

"Very well. I assume you're pleased to see your brother; aren't you, my cherub?" Jorund asked his daughter.

"Yes, father, it's a dream come true," Lilleth said gayly.

"My dream is to retire. Will that come true?" Jorund bellowed and then caught a look from his wife. "Fine, no more of that. Especially in front of our guest. Sarah, is it? You're a human?"

"Yes, your majesty," Sarah said politely and uncomfortably.

"Welcome to Shalimar, dear. Your hair and teeth suggest to me that you're in good health."

"I suppose I am," Sarah said incredulously and looked over at Jareth who shook his head to suggest he knew it was going to be an awkward evening.

"His Holiness, Oren," the guard spoke reverently.

Oren walked over to the table.

"Good evening all. Sarah," he nodded to her with wide eyes. "Shall I say a prayer?"

"Please," Jorund said and bowed his head.

Oren began to speak in a language unknown to Sarah.

"Gods guide us," Jorund said when he'd finished and nodded.

"Would you kindly say it again in the new language? So our guest may understand," Lillanna asked.

Oren's eyes went wider.

"Certainly.

“Gods, we come before you prostrated. We are your servants and vessels. We bid you, in your wisdom to bless us and," Oren looked directly at Sarah. Before he continued he created a black, swirling cloud that formed over the table. "protect us from outside, evil forces that threaten us in our very home! Gods guide us."

No one batted an eye. The cloud vanished. Sarah shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Enjoy your meal!" Oren said loudly and turned to walk out.

 _Is he not eating with us_? Sarah thought.

"My place is in the temple," Oren said to the room as he left.

Sarah looked at everyone and they all seemed calm. _Very calm_ , she thought and wondered what was in that mango apéritif.

Servants came in and went around the table to serve the first course.

"Tell us about yourself, Sarah," Jorund bid. "What is your father's profession?"

"He's a lawyer," Sarah replied.

"Whom Shakespeare suggested should die!" he laughed and then his wife and daughter followed.

"Does your mother have a profession?" Lillianna asked. "I understand that is common."

"She's an actress," Sarah said proudly.

Everyone made an "ohhh" sound in approval.

"How interesting," Lillianna said. "Do you have a profession?"

"No, I'm a student."

"Education? Tell me, is your father concerned about you being wed? Surely, it will be time for that soon."

"That's not how it works there, mother," Lilleth said with a sigh. "Women don't have to be married."

"No?" Lillianna said. "Don't get any ideas about living there, Lilleth. We know very well your aversion to marriage but just listen to Sarah. You have to receive an education if you aren't married."

Sarah bit her tongue.

"How did you two become acquainted?" Lilleth asked of Jareth and Sarah.

"Sarah played my game and won," Jareth said and took a long sip of wine.

"I thought it was impossible to win," Jorund shouted. "You were bested by a human girl?"

"This human girl is more than meets the eye. She's brave, strong, kind-".

Jorund interrupted, with food in his mouth, "Did you let her win, son?"

"Hardly."

"Then she must possess magic," Jorund waved his fork in Sarah's direction.

"She does."

Sarah gasped and looked over at Jareth in shock.

"Magic?" Lilleth squealed.

"By the look on her face, she was unaware of this," Lillianna laughed. "Oh how exciting for her! So few are blessed with magic and humans at that! She must train with someone. Oren, probably."

"No, mother, Oren said he'd never take another student after Jareth refused to be ordained. But yes, she needs a teacher." Lilleth agreed.

Sarah had had enough and loudly spoke, "Everyone, please stop!"

They did and looked at her.

"Jareth," she continued in a low, stern voice, "why wouldn't you tell me I possess magic?"

"I wasn't sure if you were ready to know. You've been through so much in a day. I was going to try and talk to you when we were alone, after dinner, if you seemed receptive to hear."

"You could have told me when we were alone in the garden."

"He was probably thinking of more carnal things," Lilleth snickered.

"Hush!" Lillianna scolded her.

"Don't be vulgar!" Jorund roared.

Jareth bowed his head, "Sarah, I am sorry. Magic is a tricky thing. If you stayed here, you could train with a master and learn to wield it. But, considering your primary focus is to return to your home, it would be better to just allow that magic to fade away."

Sarah speared a lettuce leaf with her fork and moved it around her plate sullenly.

"Everyone needs to calm down, this is hardly pleasant dinner conversation," Jorund stated. "Let's play gods’ alphabet, like when you two were little. I'll start, A is for Aphrodite the goddess of love. Lil, you're next."

"B is for Boreas the god of winter."

"Sarah isn't so familiar with our gods and therefore should not be expected to play a game devised by Oren to calm us down when were children," Jareth stated.

"Well, at least let her try," Lillianna implored.

"Um, C is for Cupid, the god of..." Sarah paused.

"Desire," finished Jareth.

They went on like that, through dinner until they'd reached Zeus. Jorund then told a long story about his recent trip another kingdom and Lillianna and Lilleth relished in hearing every detail about the different customs and fashion.

When dessert was served, the focus was shifted back to Sarah, where Lillianna and Lilleth asked her to regale them with the customs and fashion in New England.

When everyone said their goodnights, Lilleth hugged Sarah and said, "If we don't meet again, I wish you well and a safe return to your home."

"Yes, goodbye, Sarah," Lillianna said flatly.

Jorund merely nodded her direction.

Everyone then broke off. Jorund to his study, Lillianna to her music room, Lilleth to the garden and Jareth and Sarah off to bed.


	11. Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! New year, new chapter. I hope you are enjoying this fic. It's funny because I was so certain how everything would play out and now I'm going over it again and again and it's just this living, evolving entity in my life. If you are enjoying would you make all my dreams come true and shoot me a kudos or comment? Thank you xo

Outside, the door to Jareth's chambers stood a servant who stated that there was a bottle of port in his room and asked if he should send up a servant girl, to help Sarah with her clothes and hair.

"No thanks," Sarah said quickly. She'd had her fill of being dressed and brushed by others as if she were a show horse.

Once inside, Jareth went straight to the port and offered her some.  "It's perfect for after dinner," he said as he sipped from the tiny glass.

"Says the man who ate nothing," Sarah said and downed it like a shot.

"Yes, well, that was a very tense meal, full of awkward questioning and children's games. You handled yourself marvelously, I must say," and he put his arms around her waist.

Sarah pulled back and away from him.

"Sarah, I am sorry I didn't tell you. Honestly, it will be better for you if we just get you home and you return to normalcy."

"You're probably correct.  I'm going to go change and brush out my hair. Myself," she teased. "No servants required."

"So independent," Jareth teased back.

Sarah walked into the guest room and saw that the dress she'd been wearing earlier had been neatly folded and placed on the bed.  Just next to it was a beautiful, empire-waisted, white nightgown and matching robe, which felt as fine as a cobweb. She began to undo the tight lacing at the back of Lilleth's dress. She then removed it and her corset. She unbraided her hair and brushed it out into loose waves and stared at herself in the vanity's mirror.

Was she ready for this?

She certainly wanted to go home.

Did she actually love Jareth?

She certainly was attracted to him and enjoyed the intimate moments they'd shared thus far, but she was unsure.

Sarah slipped on the nightgown and robe and took another look in the mirror.

"It _had_ to be white," she said to her reflection and walked out the door.

Servants had lit a fire and several candles throughout the suite. Sarah couldn't help but appreciate how warm and inviting this space was; especially compared to Jareth's drab chambers in Goblin City.

Jareth was still lingering near the port. He had removed his jacket and opened his waistcoat so it hung open. His shirt had been opened too and Sarah's eyes went straight to his necklace; a jagged pendant against alabaster skin.

She walked over to him to pour herself another glass of the sharp-tasting wine.

"Sarah," Jareth began, but she stopped him by putting both her hands on his face and kissing him hard.

He pulled back and said, "I was interrupted twice before. If we start again, I do not think I could stop."

"Then don't," she replied and kissed him again.

Jareth kissed her back with intensity and peeled the wisp of a robe off her back. He placed his hands on the straps of her nightgown and pushed them aside so he could touch her bare breasts, which were beautifully round and pert. He kissed down her neck, across her chest and began to suck on her nipples. This made Sarah throw her head back and whimper in pleasure.

She put her hands into his hair and drifted lazily down to his shoulders and back. His body felt so strong to her and she became more excited. Sarah began to tug his shirt and waistcoat down his back so he stood up straight to help her take them off. Her lips met his again and she kissed him for all she was worth.

"Let's go to my bed," Jareth said huskily.

Sarah nodded, took his hand and pulled him in the right direction. She discarded the nightgown that hung around her waist, along the way. Jareth divested himself of his tall boots and dropped them on the floor with two heavy thuds.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled him in between her opened legs.

Jareth pushed her back gently so she was lying down and he climbed over her. He began to kiss her again, softly and slowly; dragging the tip of his tongue across hers. He slid his hand onto her sex and felt how wet she was. He murmured in appreciation and slowly penetrated her slick lips with his fingers. Jareth worked them in and out of her, wetting her more. He paused when he felt her hymen.

Sarah looked up at him. She looked so beautiful in that moment with her palpable longing and on the precipice of deflowering.

"I will be gentle," he said solemnly.

Sarah was confused for a moment and then realized what he was inferring.  "Good. I've never been with anyone before," she said.

Jareth moved his fingers again in and out of her entrance, plump with arousal, and danced his fingertips across her clitoris, which made Sarah gasp and cry out. He picked up the pace of his movement and went back and forth and side to side across her delicate bundle of nerves. Sarah felt waves of electricity course through her body. She closed her eyes tight and pictured herself on a boat that was navigating a stormy sea. The boat went up and down, and higher and lower each time. Off in the distance, she saw a radiant sun shining on a golden horizon. She kept her eyes affixed to the horizon and felt the boat getting closer to it. The boat went higher than it ever had before and crashed onto a warm, sunny shore. Sarah snapped her eyes back open to see a very pleased Jareth and heard her own voice screaming out.

She exhaled loudly and sat straight up.

"Well done, darling girl," Jareth said with appreciation.

"Oh my God," Sarah gasped. "I don't even know what just happened! I thought I was on a boat a second ago," she looked around to get her bearings.

Jareth laughed and kissed her. "You were here with me the entire time. I promise."

Sarah wiped the perspiration from her forehead and forced a weak smile.

Jareth stood up and slid down his breeches, revealing his erect cock. Its impressive size made Sarah bite down on her lip in anticipation. 

He went back to the bed, once again, crawling over her. He put his knee on top of her legs and gently nudged them open. Sarah inhaled sharply. He entered her with only the tip of his penis and kissed her, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth. When he heard her moan softly in pleasure he plunged himself into her completely, thus tearing the small piece of flesh that that so many revere.

"Now there is nothing between us," Jareth whispered in her ear as he slowly pulled out and went back in.

Sarah gripped his back with her hands and pressed into his skin. Everything was so intensified in that moment. Her nerves felt like they were on fire. All she could do was hold on as he fucked her.

He pulled out of Sarah completely and pushed his arms out straight. She sat up to kiss him, not wanting him to go anywhere. He quickly moved her to her side and pulled her back against his chest; grabbing her breasts with both hands and tugging on her nipples. He pushed her hair away and nuzzled her neck before nipping at it with his sharp teeth. Sarah struggled to touch him and awkwardly twisted her left arm to grab him. Jareth pulled her arm tightly to her side and said, "Look straight ahead." He then entered her again and began to fuck her hard.

Jareth's left hand went into Sarah's mouth and she sucked his fingers and dragged the tip of her tongue across them. He then took his wet fingertips back down to her clit and teased it lightly.

Sarah had that feeling again of being out on a stormy sea. She moaned in pleasure and felt the crash, this time, harder and more intensely than any feeling she'd ever had. With her arm now free she gripped his muscular thigh as she cried out his name. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Jareth came inside her.

**

After, the two laid in Jareth's bed and gazed into each other's eyes. Sarah struggled to keep her's open and Jareth felt wired about what he was to supposed to do.

Sarah looked at him and took in how handsome he was. In that moment, she knew without a doubt that she loved him. She wanted to tell him as much, but instead, she quietly said, "Goodnight, Jareth."

 _Goodbye, Sarah_ , Jareth thought as he closed his eyes and searched out the bonds that connected them. Once he found it, that golden vine Oren described, he envisioned himself taking a sword and cutting it once, twice, countless times until the vine was no more.

Jareth opened his eyes to see that Sarah looked more beautiful and womanly than he'd ever seen her before as she slept peacefully. He sighed with some sadness and closed his eyes too.


	12. Dance Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (almost, where I am anyway) Birthday to David Bowie! I can't imagine a world without him. He gave us so much art to enjoy and even tho' he's gone he's still very much with us. My whole day is filled with him; his music, his image, talking about him and obsessing over my fic. We miss you and we love you, David <3

Jareth woke up that morning, alone.

The bed felt empty when he opened his eyes. He reached out his hand to feel where Sarah had slept and stroked the area. It was still a bit warm. Jareth was surprised at how sad he felt and realized he would truly miss her.

"Good morning," a voice called out from the guest area.

Sarah made her way over to the bed. She sat down and kissed Jareth on the lips.

"Good morning," he said confused.

"I was just trying out all those things you had them put in the guest room," she twisted her hands together and put a wrist under his nose. "This lotion smells amazing! It's like orange blossom or something. I love it."

Jareth stood up quickly and hissed, "We have to leave at once."

"Why?"

Jareth didn't bother to explain, or even dress. He put his arm around Sarah, clad only in her nightgown and whisked them back to his chambers in the castle beyond the Goblin City.

Once there, he collapsed on his bed and draped his arm over his eyes.

"Are you upset because I'm still here?" Sarah asked. "Maybe it doesn't happen right away."

"I'm not upset. I was just eager to leave before I wore out my welcome. And maybe. Oren didn't say.

"Well," he sat up and changed gears, "any requests while you're still in the Underground? I assume you'll want to see that rag-tag group of misfits you commanded when you were last here."

"That would be great, but what I'd really like to see is," she paused and twisted a lock of her hair shyly.

"What?" he prompted.

"The ballroom," she said. "I didn't get a very good look the other night or even the first time. I don't even understand logistically how it's in this castle. Where is it?"

Jareth smiled broadly and said, "I create it with magic. It doesn't actually exist, per se."

"Really?"

"Watch," he said as he flicked his wrist and conjured a crystal ball, which he brought up to his fingertips.

Sarah looked into the crystal with amazement as she saw flickering lights inside. The lights then became figures. The figures revealed themselves to be her and Jareth, decked out in finery and dancing.

Then, Sarah realized, she and Jareth were actually dancing in the ballroom They waltzed to-and-fro in the center of the room. Beautiful music filled the air and the space was packed with party-goers.

"You dance divinely," Jareth praised.

"You're an excellent leader," Sarah said modestly.

She looked around at all the others in attendance and asked, "Are these people real?"

"No. I just added them to enhance the atmosphere for you. Would you prefer we were alone?" With that Jareth snapped his fingers and everyone else vanished into smoke. He then dimmed the lights from the chandeliers and slowed the music down to a sultry rhythm.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," Sarah said as she brought her arms around his neck.

Jareth hugged her waist tightly and slowed down their dance to a sway.

"You are absolutely beautiful," Jareth said as he tilted his head and gazed down at her.

Sarah blushed, "So are you. I've always felt that I just didn't know what to do with it."

"I have an idea," Jareth murmured against her neck as he kissed her.

Sarah moved her face to meet his lips and kissed him back. As their kissing became more passionate, Jareth whisked them back to his chambers and into in his bed. Sarah, back in her nightgown from Shalimar, and he unclothed.

Jareth quickly removed the clothes from Sarah's body and pulled her in close. He laid on his back and had Sarah draped over and across him. As they kissed, Jareth pushed his hand into her hair with one hand and took his other arm across her waist to hug her tightly.

"How are you feeling after last night?" he asked softly.

"A little sore," Sarah admitted.

"Let me make it better," he said and he pulled her in and slid himself down in one fluid motion, so Sarah was seated over his mouth. Jareth began licking along her lips. Sarah jerked up at the sensation from her aching sex and Jareth put his hands on her hips to hold her in place. As she began to moan from pleasure, he took his mouth up to her most sensitive area and began to suck. Becoming more comfortable with being seated on his face, Sarah began to grind against his lapping, causing more friction and tension. Unable to hold back any longer, Sarah orgasmed on his mouth.

Sarah then turned around and lowered herself to face his erect shaft. There was something she'd only read about in erotica but had always wanted to try. She put Jareth's cock into her mouth and began to work it in and out; trying to be mindful of her teeth and fighting her untrained gag-reflex. Jareth laid there for a moment to enjoy her attention and appreciate the view of her round ass before then pulling her sex back to his eager mouth.

Needing more, Jareth grabbed Sarah's hair and twisted it around his wrist and pulled her head back and off his penis. He pushed her off him entirely and she fell to his side. He sat up straight and put his back against the headboard and beckoned to Sarah to sit astride him. She did so gingerly, fearing it would sting. Once the head of his cock was inside her, she pushed herself straight down and shuddered at how good it felt to be filled by him. As she began to ride him, in an inexperienced, yet passionate manner, Jareth thought to himself, _This isn't so bad having her in the Underground. I hope the spell is never broken_.

Sarah's walls gripped Jareth's cock and he felt her begin to climax.

"By gods, your body is so responsive!" he exclaimed and she moved up and down.

"I can't believe what you do to me. What you make me feel," Sarah cried out and held his face in her hands.

Jareth leaned in for another kiss as he shot his seed inside her.

**

The pair laid in his bed content, but thirsty. Jareth sat up and poured water from a jug into a silver goblet and handed it to Sarah. She thanked him, took a long drink and handed it back to him, so he could drink too. He set the goblet on his bedside table and then laid down flat next to Sarah, who was also on her back.

"I want to learn magic," she stated.

"Do you?"

"Yes. If I'm here indefinitely, then I want to learn how to use it. It's rare that someone possesses magic, right?"

"Very rare. I don't know if you were born with it or gained it here. You’re very special."

"Didn't the King give the girl 'certain powers'?"

"What?"

"From the book, 'the King had fallen'...um, 'he had given her certain powers'."

"That book was written about the first Goblin King. I assume you gained yours as you traversed the Labyrinth."

"Oh."

"OK. Lesson one," he said and he stretched out both his arms straight out. "Stretch out your arms, please."

Sarah did so.

"How do you feel right now?" he asked.

"Incredibly relaxed," she said blissfully.

"Perfect. Close your eyes and imagine going inside yourself. Tap into your center. Shut everything out but my voice. Focus. Imagine a crystal. Create it in your mind. See it. It's real. Open your eyes."

Sarah opened her eyes to see a tiny, soap bubble-like creation sitting between her two index fingers. She gasped and it popped.

"Excellent first go!" Jareth commended.

"I want to try again!" Sarah announced.

“Absolutely, but looking at your hands just now reminds me that I have something that's yours." Jareth got up from the bed and walked into his dressing area.

"What?" Sarah called out to him as she sat up.

"This." He handed her a tiny gold chest with four little legs.

Sarah opened it and saw the dainty, ruby ring, set in a silver filigree, that she'd given to the Wiseman three years earlier.

"How do you have this?" she asked with surprise.

"The Wiseman, that old fool," Jareth started as he removed the ring its velvet confines and placed it on Sarah's left hand's ring finger, "he immediately sold it for ale. The ale merchant came here asking if I wanted to buy it. So I did."

"Why did you want it?"

Jareth sat down on the bed, with his back to her and said, "I'm not certain why. I suppose it was because I was impressed by you and your generosity. It that moment, you had next to nothing, and what you did have, you gave away to someone you perceived as having even less. I haven't known such selflessness in a very long while.

"I had this little chest made and tucked it away in a cabinet. Sometimes, I will just stare at it and feel....I'm not sure what. I just know when I look at it I feel different.

"But now, it's returned to its rightful owner."

Sarah removed the ring from where he'd placed it and put it on her right hand's middle finger, where she'd always worn it. She looked at it and imagined Jareth staring at her ring in secret and her heart swelled.

Before she thought better of it she uttered, "I love you, Jareth."

Jareth said nothing and remained facing away from her. He took a deep breath and turned around to face her, but she was gone.


	13. HomeSick

Sarah woke up to pounding.

Confused and groggy, she opened her eyes to see she was back in her bedroom in her father’s house. She sat straight up and noticed she was wearing the black shorts and tank top pajama set she’d put on the night of the day-from-hell.

She got out of bed and answered the door.

“Her Highness is awake,” her step-mother, Irene, said sarcastically.

“Don’t call me that,” Sarah said angrily as tears entered her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Irene replied, seeing that she was upset. “I’m just coming to wake you for class. Don’t even ask for a ride. I’m way too busy!”

“I’m not going to class today,” Sarah said as she climbed back into bed.

“Why not?”

“I don’t feel well.”

Irene came over and held the back of her hand to Sarah’s forehead.

“You’re not warm. What is going on with you?” she demanded as she peered into Sarah’s face.

“I’m having women’s problems,” Sarah said curtly.

“Oh. Well, I can understand that!” Irene said with some compassion and glanced at Sarah’s hand. “You found your ring! Where was it?”

“In an unexpected place.”

“Your father will be so pleased. Remember how angry he was when you lost it? You just stay in bed. There’s Midol in my en-suite, if you need it. I’m off for a few hours.” She patted Sarah’s head and walked out of her room.

Once Sarah heard the front door close she sat up and said “Jareth?”

Nothing.

“I wish to see the King of the Goblins!”

Silence.

“I wish the goblins would come and take me away, right now!” she shouted.

She remained in her bed and collapsed in a heap of tears.

**

At the castle, Jareth was lounging on his throne, tapping a riding crop against his leg in an irritated fashion.

“My Lord, I am pleased to see you’ve returned! I made up your lady’s chambers, personally,” Bleek called out as he entered the throne room.

“She won’t be staying with us,” Jareth stated.

“Why not?”

“For reasons, out of my control. She doesn’t belong here, anyway. Now fetch me some ale.”

“This early in the day?” Bleek said worriedly.

“Don’t defy me,” Jareth responded in the least threatening tone possible.

Back from the kitchen with Jareth’s tankard, Bleek filled it from a nearby cask and watched his King down it in seconds.

“Another,” Jareth ordered.

“You pine for the beautiful Lady Sarah,” Bleek said quietly as he poured more ale.

“Pine?” roared Jareth. “I do not ‘pine’ for anyone. And ‘beautiful’? I’ve never heard you compliment any woman’s beauty before. Why her?”

“She _is_ beautiful,” Bleek stated, “and I liked the way she looked at you.”

Jareth downed his second ale and scowled.

**

The Williams, minus Toby, who was tucked into bed, were sat at the dining room table. Irene with her glass of Chardonnay and Robert with his two-fingers of Scotch, on one side. Sarah, in her Ghost in the Machine t-shirt, waffle leggings and dirty hair tied up in a velvet scrunchie, at the other.

“Honey, we are very worried about you,” Robert began. “You haven’t been to class in days and we know you aren’t sick because of your period. Please tell us what’s going on.”

“Nothing,” Sarah said in a dead tone. “I’ll go back to class on Monday, alright?”

Robert and Irene exchanged looks.

“Tomorrow, we’re planning to go to Jones Farms to get pumpkins for Halloween. We’d sure love for you to join us. Toby would be very upset if you didn’t. You were always so good at taking him through the corn maze, uh, I mean corn _labyrinth_. Sorry. I know that’s what you like to call it,” Robert said with a smile.

Sarah sighed, picked at the hem of her shirt, “I don’t feel like going anywhere.”

“Is this about a boy?” Irene asked.

A flush went across Sarah’s cheeks.

“I thought so,” she said smugly.

“Sarah, are you dating someone?” Robert asked.

“No, dad.”

“Are you in love with someone?” he prodded.

“Can I go, please? This is stupid.”

“Sarah, are you pregnant?” Irene demanded.

“Jesus!” Sarah shouted as she got up and stomped back up to her room.

She sat on the floor and fretted, _What if I am pregnant? Jareth came inside me twice. Holy shit, now I’m pregnant and unable to reach him. I’ll have to raise our half-Fae child alone!_

She wept bitterly.

**

Meanwhile, at the castle, Jareth remained in his sullen mood. It had been weeks since he last saw Sarah. For someone incapable of love he was taking her absence very hard.

He went into his study and half-heartedly leafed through a book about the previous Goblin King. Jareth always went to this book when he was in a foul mood because his predecessor’s life had been fraught with tragedy and reading about the misfortunes of others usually cheered him up.

There was a knock at his study door.

“Enter.”

“Sire, Lady Cynilla is here to see you,” Bleek said happily.

Jareth glowered, “Send her away.”

“What do I tell her?”

“That I’m not here.”

“But you are here and Sire, you cannot lie.”

“No, I cannot, that is why I’m asking you to do it for me. Now do it!”

Bleek left quickly. Jareth returned to his book and skimmed to the part where the King went for a midnight swim and was attacked by eels.

**

Months had passed and Sarah was still depressed.

She had felt a momentary respite, however, the night she got her period and went to tell her father and step-mother, who were seated in bed, watching The Tonight Show.

“I just thought you would like to know, I won’t be a mother,” Sarah said in a snotty tone and then breezed out of their room.

She knew she was acting childish and moody yet, she could not snap out of her sadness.

On this night, she laid in bed on her back and did what she’d done every single night since returning home. She thought of her last moments with Jareth. She stretched her arms straight out, recalled him coaching her and tried to conjure her magic. Through sweat and tears, she tried so very hard. As the sun came up it cast its light on the crystal ball sitting on her fingertips. Sarah gasped and began to cry but for the first time in a long time, she smiled.

Excited, she jumped out of bed and went downstairs. _I need coffee to think_ , she decided. She didn’t want to rush into anything and needed to go over everything in her mind.

Irene came into the kitchen.

“Look who’s out of bed,” she said coldly.

“Good morning!” Sarah chirped and she took a sip from her mug.

“Don’t tell me the spell has been broken,” Irene said.

“Spell?”

“The horrible spell you’ve been under for the past few months. Honestly, it’s been like living with a zombie! Robert and I are convinced this mystery boy has messed with your brain.”

Sarah froze and looked at her.

“Oh my god,” Sarah gasped. “You just made me realize something huge.”

“Well, my pleasure,” Irene said proudly. “Remember, Sarah, some men are just not worth it.”

“And some totally are,” Sarah said and ran upstairs to write out her plan.

**

In Goblin City, Bleek searched all over for his employer. He found finally found Jareth in the sad, little garden outside of the castle. He was draped in a black cape, smoking a long pipe and staring at the ground in front of a dead tree.

“Sire, if you’d like, I could have a gardener come here and spruce this garden up for you.”

“No, leave it,” Jareth answered in a monotone as he gazed down at two scorpions squared off and fighting each other. “I like it this way.”

“Let’s go into the study and discuss your next ball. It will be time for that soon,” Bleek suggested, knowing that discussing upcoming events always made Jareth happy.

“Is it?” Jareth puffed on his pipe. “Have you read ‘The Read Masque of Death’?”

“No, my King.”

“Read it for reference and then we’ll go over the details for the ball,” Jareth said as the scorpion he had been rooting for died from a fatal sting.

**

Spring had sprung in New England. Sarah walked across her school’s sunny campus among the happy, smiling faces. She was doing better emotionally and at school, but every second of her life was spent thinking about improving her magic. She practiced as much as she could for someone with no idea what she was doing and she was getting good at her craft.

“Hey, Sarah!” a male voice called out behind her.

Sarah turned around to see Alistair, the boy she’d liked so many months ago.

“Hi,” she said indifferently and kept walking. She was on her way to the library to swap out the books on magic she’d gotten. They were of little help and Sarah was hoping to find better guidance.

“Why’d you drop acting?” Alistair asked when he’d caught up to her.

“I’m interested in other things now,” she replied.

“Oh yeah, like what?” he asked with a smile.

Sarah didn’t reply and looked off into the distance.

Alistair couldn’t help but notice how different she seemed. He always thought she was pretty. Beautiful, even, but he hadn’t been interested in her because he perceived her to be an affected, WASPy, theater-chick and not his type. Now, looking at her dressed in tight black jeans and a low-cut black henley with her dark hair in loose waves, he was desperately attracted to her. She wasn’t wearing makeup, but she looked radiant with pink cheeks and intense eyes that were now looking straight at him.

He cleared his throat and continued, “I’m hoping you didn’t drop out because Heather told you I said you were stuck up. That was dumb of me. I’m sorry,” and he looked genuinely remorseful.

Sarah shifted her backpack’s weight to one shoulder, leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I don’t give a fuck what you think of me,” and walked away.

**

It was the evening of the ball. Jareth was in his dressing area, being done up for the occasion. A tailor from a neighboring city came to fit Jareth with the suit he’d designed. Even though Jareth could create clothes himself, he had always enjoyed having others do it for him professionally.

The two men were stood in front of Jareth’s full-length mirror, studying Jareth’s new ensemble of shirt and cravat, long coat, knee-length breeches with stockings and shoes that were heeled and buckled; all in a deep crimson.

“It’s a lot of red, but you could wear anything and make it look good,” the tailor said flirtatiously as he fluffed the lace at Jareth’s throat. “Are we going to touch up the kohl around those beautiful eyes?” he asked as he looked around for a makeup palette.

“No,” Jareth said flatly as he walked over to a cabinet. There next to the tiny gold chest that once held Sarah’s ring was a white, skull mask. Jareth placed it over his face and looked in the mirror again.

“Dead gorgeous,” the tailor shook his head and his eyes went upward.

At the ball, Jareth surveyed the space he’d created. It was a perfect reflection of his dark mood. The walls were a flat gray, the chandeliers were twisted tree branches set with dim lights, the servers were his own goblins and the music was more suitable for a funeral than a ball.

_As long as there's lots of wine maybe no one will care_ , he thought to himself as he took in all the unhappy faces at his party.  

He snapped his fingers for a refill, got it and lifted his mask to drink. As he pulled the goblet from his lips he saw a flash of blond curls and white gown coming straight toward him.

“Lilleth?” he asked in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

“Jareth, transport us to Shalimar this instant!” Lilleth cried as she threw her arms around her brother’s neck.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Sarah!”

Jareth took them away immediately leaving a wake of red glitter.


	14. Revelation

Earlier that day, Sarah woke up knowing that it was the right day to execute her plan. She'd never been surer of anything. Her whole body hummed with adrenaline as a tiny voice inside her bid, "Get ready! You must go tonight!"  She could have used more practice with her magic, but her powers had gotten very strong.  Several test runs proved she was able to transport herself to the Underground.

It was a Sunday and she'd spent the day with her family. They took Toby to a park and ate dinner together. Her father heavily praised the recent turnaround in her mood. After dinner, Sarah told them that she would be going away. 

"I got a scholarship," she said. "I'm moving to London, and you may not see me for a very long time. Don't worry about me, though. I will be fine, always." 

"That is amazing!  From academic probation to a scholarship?  I'm so proud of you, honey!" her father declared and kissed her.

"Sarah, we'll miss you.  Won't we, Toby?" her stepmother asked and Toby began to cry.

"Hey," Sarah said to her brother as she knelt down to kiss and hug him.  "I love you and don't want you to be sad.  None of you should be sad. Be happy for me, OK?" 

Everyone smiled at her, affirming that her powers of persuasion were indeed working.

Sarah then called her mother, in Manhattan, and relayed the same message to her answering machine.

In her bedroom, Sarah brushed her hair, braided into a fishtail and went over to her closet.  In the very back, was her old princess dress.  The one she wore when she would playact in the park, reciting verse to herself. She took it out and placed her hands on it and pictured an ocean full of dark red blood and dress turned crimson.

Goodbyes said and dressed, Sarah then conjured a crystal.  She looked into it and saw Lilleth who was standing near a boat shaped like a swan and about to be pushed onto a lake.  Sarah then spoke, "Take me there."

**

It was twilight in Shalimar. Torches lining the small lake and dock were being lit. Bernadetta was seated in the large swan boat and Lilleth was dictating her wishes to the dockmaster.

"Push us out and then leave us alone," she said firmly.

"Don't you want to be paddled?" he asked.

"No, I want privacy!" she hissed as she started to climb in next to Bernadetta.

Sarah materialized in a flash of red sparkles. "Lilleth!  I need to speak to you!" she said, startling everyone.

"Who is this girl?" Bernadetta demanded.

"Um, she's my brother's," she waved her hand in a dismissive fashion toward Sarah.

"I love him," Sarah said and put her hands on the side of the swan and knelt down to look into Lilleth's eyes.

"You do?" Lilleth leaned closer.

"With all my heart and I know he loves me."

"He does?  Oh, Sarah!" Lilleth clasped her hands together at her heart.  "Wait a moment, Oren said we'd never see you again and that you weren't to be trusted."

"Of course, he did. I can explain everything but I need your help. I'm going to set everything right and make it so Jareth is back home, but I can't reach him.  There is a block or something preventing me from getting to him or his kingdom.  I need you to go get him and bring him here."

"Alright, I can arrange for a coach to leave tomorrow morning.  Oh, I'll have to stay the night somewhere on the way.  Maybe Emerald Bay," she mused and turned to Bernadetta.  "Bee, will you go with me?  I don't want to travel to that ghastly place alone.  What will you tell your parents, though?"

"No!" Sarah interrupted.  "We need to do this now.  I'm going to try to send you with my magic before Oren realizes I'm here and sends me away, or worse," she looked around feeling more paranoid by the second.  She caught the eye of the dockmaster and said to him in a firm voice, "You don't see me!"

The dockmaster blinked hard, looked at Lilleth and Bernadetta and asked, "Ready to be launched, my ladies?"

Lilleth impressed with Sarah's powers said, "We've changed our minds.  Please return to your station.  Go up to the crow's nest and ring a loud bell if you see anyone coming."

"Yes, your highness," he said and walked off.

"Sarah, that was amazing!  You've really honed your magic!"

"The best that I could in the Aboveground, with no guidance.  Lilleth, I'm going to try and send you to Jareth now.  Please trust me."

"Alright, do it," Lilleth said.  She climbed out of the swan, stood in front of Sarah and braced herself. 

Bernadetta frowned, "I don't like this one bit, Lily."

"It's alright," she said confidently.  "It's for my brother.  Bee, please watch over Sarah while I'm gone.  I don't know how quickly I'll be back."

"Fine," Bernadetta said reluctantly.

With ease, Sarah conjured a crystal and peered into it.  It was dark and murky. _Jareth_ , she thought.  _Show me Jareth_.  There was nothing but haze.

"Lilleth put your hands around mine and think about your brother.  Picture him in his kingdom in Goblin City when you were there."

Lilleth made a disgusted face but did so.

"Concentrate!" Sarah ordered.

The haze began to take shape and it formed into Jareth.  He looked exactly as Lilleth had seen him, looking unhappy and lounging across his throne.

"That's it!  That's what he looked like when I visited him!" Lilleth said excitedly and jumped up and down.

"Show us Jareth now!" Sarah raised her voice.

The image dissolved back into a haze, which then took shape and showed Jareth in the ballroom clad in his blood red suit and skull mask.

"Ew, what is he wearing?" Lilleth wailed.

"Quiet," Sarah ordered.  "Send Lilleth to him," she said as she looked straight into her eyes again and watched her vanish.

Tears sprung into Sarah's eyes and she exhaled deeply like she was letting go of a huge weight.  She smiled and began to laugh slightly.  With her adrenaline pumping all day she was beginning to feel delirious.  She looked over at Bernadetta who was still eyeing her with disapproval from the swan boat.

"If anything happens to Lily, I will break your neck," she warned.

"It's going to be OK," Sarah reassured and closed her eyes.  "She's going to get Jareth and they'll be here soon."

Just then, quite literally by magic, Jareth and Lilleth appeared.

"Sarah!" Jareth exclaimed as Sarah went into his arms.  "What is going on?  How did you get here?"

"I transported myself to your sister because I couldn't reach you."

"That's right," Jareth said slowly, recalling that Sarah was unaware he destroyed their ability to communicate with each other.

"I've missed you so much," Sarah said as she touched his face affectionately and leaned in to kiss him.

Feeling uncomfortable, Jareth took her hands by her wrists, peeled her off of him and firmly said, "Tell me what is going on. Why all this urgency and recklessly transporting my sister?"

His coldness was not lost on Sarah, yet she was undeterred, "Jareth, I love you."

"Yes, you told me," he frowned.

"And I know, you love me too," she said.

Lilleth gasped.

"Sarah, this is unpleasant, to say the least.  I care about you, in a way. I enjoyed the intimate moments we shared, but I don't love you.  You are aware I cannot love someone fully."

A bell rang out crisp and clear, its sound ricocheted down to the dock.

Just then, Oren came straight toward the dock with the Queen in tow.

"You! Girl! What are you doing here?" he snapped his fingers at Sarah, "You are no longer welcome here!  Mum, as King Jorund is away, you are the authority.  Please, give me permission to remove her."

"No, Mother! She came here to see me," Lilleth said protectively and stood in front of Sarah. 

"I told you, she is not welcome," Oren growled.

"You don't tell me who I may see, I'm a Princess."

"I forgot that no one can tell Princess Lilleth how to behave!  Hello, Bernadetta," Oren waved at her, still seated in the swan boat, trying to go unnoticed in the midst of this chaos.  "I'm sorry your evening boat ride with Lilleth was interrupted. As soon as Her Majesty gives me permission to remove this pest, I will do so and you and Lilleth can sail away."

"Mother, tell Oren to let Sarah speak!  She says can help Jareth return home." Lilleth begged.

"Speak human and be quick about it," Lillianna said flatly. "You are causing an uproar and destroying the calm energy of my home."

Before Sarah could start again, Jareth turned to face her and said sternly, "You shouldn't be here. I don't love you."

"That's what you think," Sarah repeated loudly so everyone could hear her.

She continued, "Jareth, when I solved the Labyrinth you made me a generous offer. I saw what was in that crystal.  It was your heart."

"Which you roundly rejected," Jareth said crossly.

"Yes," she squared her shoulders and powered through, "but you didn't stop loving me. I know you didn't."

"I didn't love you then, I was simply trying to get you to concede.  Don't be foolish."

"That's not true!  I know you're not lying, but you don't understand-".

"This is sad," Oren interrupted.  He stared at Sarah more closely and roared, "You didn't snuff the flame, Jareth!  I can see that her heart is on fire!"

"I didn't even try," Jareth said with a shrug, echoing the words Oren spoke to him in the temple.

"You think this man loves you, Sarah? He hates you! Jareth's so vain that he allowed you to continue to be in love with him even though it hurts you. Look what he’s done to you; all gussied up like a witch and shrieking about love. I'd be amused if I didn't feel such pity; embarrassing yourself like this," he clucked his tongue in disgust at her.

With everyone's eyes on her, Sarah's felt her stomach drop, but she soldiered on, "He loved me then and never stopped loving me. That's unconditional love," she said adamantly and turned to Jareth. "You were kind to me when I returned. You vowed to help me.  You made love to me. You shared your bed. And the ring!  Jareth, you've had my ring for years. You said it made you feel different when you looked at it. How did you feel?"

"Just different," he said blankly.

"Warm?  Like your chest felt hot and your head felt light?" she prodded.  "Like you were in love?"

"I don't love anyone!" Jareth screamed, inches away from her face.

"That is what he's made you believe," Sarah pointed at Oren.

Lilleth gasped again and clutched Bernadetta's hand.

"I'm certain he has done something to your mind, to your whole family, actually.  Why is everyone here so concerned with being calm?  Jareth, I think Oren brainwashed you to make you think you cannot love someone, especially unconditionally."

"Are all human women this pathetic or is it just you?" Oren bellowed and came close to them. "Jareth, I'll snuff the flame myself since you were too inept to do so."

Oren rubbed his hands together which caused Jareth to become afraid and say, "Do not hurt her!"

"Was that a command?" Oren yelled.  "This is my territory and you will not stop me!  I render you impotent," he held his hand up in a stop-gesture and took away Jareth's powers.

Oren then opened the screen between his hands and all anyone could do was stare at the images shown.  There, on the screen, stood Sarah in her red dress by the lake, but she was alone.  Oren appeared on the screen and he conjured a crystal, which was bright white and pulsating.  He then reared his arm back and hurled directly and her and it ripped a hole straight through her chest.

Sarah cried out in horror at the images and then in immense pain.  Oren smiled and closed his hands.  Sarah looked down and saw there was blood pooling on the front of her dress.  She started to frantically rip at the neckline to see the damage, but it was too late.

Sarah collapsed on the dock and died.


	15. Resurrection

All Sarah could see was darkness. Then a white light. A beautiful woman with black hair beckoned her closer.

"Grandmother?" Sarah asked.

"Come with me," she implored.

"No, I want to see if he comes for me," she shook her head.

"Who, Jareth?"

"You know about him?"

Her grandmother smiled sadly and said, "You're dead, sweetheart."

"I know that. Just let me just wait a little while. He will come."

"Whatever you think is best," Sarah's grandmother said and she turned to walk back into the light.

**

Jareth quickly went to Sarah's body, frail and lifeless on the wooden dock. He put his hand to her cheek and felt how cold it was. He ripped open the front of her blood-soaked dress and saw the sputtering, gaping hole.

"No, no, no," he wailed.

Lilleth ran over and knelt down too, "Oh Sarah," she sobbed. "You poor girl! Loving my brother has killed you!"

"Please Sarah, don't die!" Jareth bemoaned and kissed her blue lips.

"Look at her! She's already dead!" Lilleth shouted at him and hit his chest with her fist. Her tears rained down on Sarah's corpse.

Bernadetta walked over to comfort Lilleth. She knelt down too and wrapped her arms around her lover. The Queen remained unmoved and stood behind Oren, who looked smug, taking in the anguished scene before him 

Jareth looked up at Oren and roared, "You killed an innocent girl! You are supposed to be a holy man!"

"I am a holy man! She was a threat to this family and I am sworn to protect Shalimar and its monarchy. Just go back to your monsters and whores and forget you ever knew her."

Jareth stood up and walked over to Oren. He then got on his knees in front of him and clutched at the hem of his robe. "I will do anything if you bring her back to life," Jareth said emphatically.

Oren rolled his eyes.

"I'll become ordained!"

"You will?" Oren asked with piqued interest.

"Yes. Please undo this and I'll join your order and live with you in the temple, just like you wanted."

"You are willing to do everything one must do to become ordained?" Oren asked as his eyes drifted down to the bulge in Jareth's pants.

Jareth took a deep breath and said, "Yes," with a long exhale.

"Damn you, Jareth," Oren said with a heavy sigh. "When did you become so brilliant?" With that, he opened his screen and replayed the previous images, only in reverse.

All eyes went back to Sarah; soaked in blood and lifeless. Lilleth moved her head onto her knees and stroked her hair gently.

"The hole is gone!" Lilleth cried happily as she wiped the blood away from Sarah's heart and closed the torn dress. "She's breathing and she's getting warmer! Oh, Sarah, please come back to us!"

"She'll be fine, just let her sleep for a day or two. She'll be very weak but will return to her old, wretched self," Oren said sadly and he lowered himself to sit on the dock, with his legs dangling over the edge.

Jareth went over to Sarah who was very still but breathing. He bent down to kiss her wrist and felt her steady pulse against his pursed lips. He softly said to her, "I'm sorry loving me caused you so much pain. You didn't deserve any of this. Goodbye, precious thing.

"Star, please see that she's comfortable and well cared for until she's strong enough to go home."

"Of course, Duke, but do you have to leave now?" Lilleth replied and she continued to stroke Sarah's hair.

"No sense in delaying the inevitable," Jareth lamented heavily.

He went over to Oren and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm ready, teacher."

Oren looked up at him and Jareth saw that he had tears in his eyes, "Oh, Jareth, if only," he said with a sad laugh. "Bend down, please." Jareth bent down, closer to him.

Oren took his right index and middle finger and touched the gold circle on his forehead. He then put those fingers on Jareth's forehead, in the same place and softly said, "You may have your powers back, as well as your emotions. I hereby release you."

It felt like a tidal wave hit Jareth. He was flooded with a thousand thoughts at once and they were all of Sarah. Her smile. Her laugh. The way she looked up at him under a veil of dark eyelashes. Her nubile body and how it felt against him. Being inside her locked in passion. Him holding her in his arms as they danced together. He heard her voice saying, "I love you" to him and now he knew he loved her too.

"What did you do to me?" Jareth asked, stunned and reeling.

Oren sighed and swung his legs over the water in a childish way, "I tried to help you."

"Wait, you stole my brother's emotions? That's why he couldn't love! Mother! Are you hearing this?" Lilleth cried to Lillianna, who continued taking in the scene before her impassively. "Don't you care?" Lilleth shrieked.

"You will not raise your voice to me," Lilliana snapped out of her stupor. "Oren, explain yourself."

"I have been a loyal servant to this family for ages upon ages," Oren sighed. "You refer to me as holy man, priest, sorcerer, yet I am not treated any better than the lowliest of servants.

"'Run battle scenarios for me!' commands The King. 'Pray over my womb all day and night, so my children are gifted!' orders The Queen. 'Bless me one hundred times a day so I'm not caught sneaking around with my lovers!' instructs the Princess. Meanwhile, I am not even invited to eat dinner with you. An entire life devoted to your whims and I'm relegated to my temple with only a peacock for company.

"All I wanted was Jareth. You cast him aside. Fine. Let me have him. I love him so deeply. Jareth, you realize that, right? I love you! You were supposed to realize you love _me_ unconditionally and live with me. You're a gifted sorcerer and would be a fine priest, if only you could get over your appetite for sex." Oren spat. "But no, you made a depraved oasis in your desert and then this she-devil had to show up!" Oren pointed at Sarah's limp body.

"You recognized her power right away, didn't you?" Jareth asked. "You probably couldn't even transport her to her home. That's why you didn't try."

"I saw what she truly is, a hateful cat who would bat away my delicate web; and that's just what she did."

"I've heard enough," Jareth shouted and he stomped over to Sarah and swept her up into his arms like a furious groom clutching his broken and bloodied bride.

"Leave her, she's in a delicate state," Lilleth argued and tried to grab at Sarah. 

"What here, where I can't even keep her safe from this murderous bastard? I'm taking her to my castle. I'll leave you for my father to deal with, Oren. May you suffer greatly," he boomed and then vanished them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I would not allow Sarah to remain dead! Nor would I drag this out for too long, hence my quick update. Thank you again for reading.


	16. Reunion

Darkness gave way to radiant light and Sarah opened her eyes for the first time in two days. She was tucked into Jareth's bed, in the castle beyond Goblin City, wearing a plain, linen nightgown and had her hands folded neatly over her navel; as if she were laid out for her own funeral.

"She awakes," Jareth said happily in a soft voice. "How are you feeling, my love?"

_My love_ , Sarah thought with disbelief as she replayed the last things she remembered: Jareth reiterating that he did not love her and then Oren killing her. As she came to, she felt sharp, splintery stabbing around her heart and radiating through her body.

"I've felt better," she said and sort of braced herself as Jareth moved to sit on the bed close to her. He handed her a goblet of water, which she drank greedily. Her mouth felt like she'd been chewing on cotton and tasted faintly of blood.

"How does your chest feel? Does it hurt?"

"It's excruciating."

Jareth swiftly removed his gloves and placed his hands over her heart. Within seconds the pain was gone.

"Thank you," she said as she touched the area and felt there was no trace of the hole that had been ripped through her; just supple skin. "Do me a favor," she stated.

"Anything."

"Keep the gloves off."

Jareth laughed softly. He kept ungloved his hands on Sarah's body and drifted them up to her cheeks, where he held her face in his hands. "You are so very clever. You saved my life! I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Sarah sat up and put her hands over his and moved them away from her face. "You can start by telling me what happened after a fireball hit me. That's the last thing I remember." She intentionally left out the part about seeing her deceased grandmother. _One weird thing at a time_ , she thought.

"You were right about everything. Oren took away my ability to feel love, completely rendering me incapable of unconditional love. He set me up to fail in hopes that I would return to him and become a holy man.

"I'm also certain that you were correct about Oren controlling the entire family. My mother was practically catatonic despite Oren admitting he ruined my life. Lilleth was wild and raving all whilst fussing over you. It was quite a spectacle!

"I wanted to get you out of there as soon as I knew you were alive, so I didn't get every detail, nor did I attempt to retaliate against Oren. He restored my powers, but for me to go against him in Shalimar would be futile. Now, I could challenge him on neutral ground, but I'll leave his fate to my father, who will no doubt have him executed."

Sarah gasped.

"Darling, he ended your life," Jareth explained.

"Which begs the question, how am I alive?"

"Ah yes, well, I told Oren if he restored your life, I'd become ordained."

"What? You offered yourself up for castration?"

"I could not allow you to die," Jareth said and he leaned in to kiss her softly.

"So you actually proved that you love me, _unconditionally_ , by bargaining your manhood; your whole existence, if Oren restored my life!" she exclaimed.

"But, at that time, I didn't know I did. I mean, I do. I love you, Sarah."

"I love you," Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his face countless times.

"I am so impressed that you honed your magic in the Aboveground. How did you do it?" he asked.

"Can we talk about that later? Right now, there's something more important for us to go over."

"Which is?"

"You fucking me," she pushed her tongue into his mouth and tightened her grip on him.

"Mm, yes, but you are in a weakened state and should rest," he pulled back slowly.

"Heal me with your body! I need you," she pleaded as she kissed him again.

Jareth gave in and stripped off his shirt, tugged down Sarah's nightgown and pressed their bodies together as he kissed her wildly. It felt so good to have her this close again and knowing that he loved her made it all the more thrilling.

Sarah was impatient and pulled Jareth's tight trousers down his hips as she pulled away from his kisses to demand, "I want you inside me."

Jareth obliged and plunged himself into her. Her body was ripe and her walls clenched onto his cock immediately. He rocked in and out of her and she brought her legs up and locked them on his lower back.

"No wonder you wanted me so badly," he grunted as he picked up his pace.

"I've wanted you ever since I left you. I've missed you so much," she moaned against his lips.

"What I mean, darling girl," he explained as he withdrew, gently flipped her over and entered her from behind, "is you want me so badly because this would be the perfect time for you to become pregnant. I can feel your womb throbbing, just aching, to receive my seed. I'll have to be cautious."

Sarah orgasmed hard, in spite of how sobering what he said was. She was in no way ready to be a mother.

Feeling her rise and fall on his shaft, Jareth withdrew and stroked himself, preparing to ejaculate on Sarah's round, peach-like ass.

She surprised him when she turned around and took his length into her mouth, down into her throat and started fellating him with intensity.

"I remind you, you should be resting," he said with difficulty.

Sarah clutched his hips and pushed him further into her face, gagging happily on his dick.

Jareth gripped her hair with both hands and encouraged her to maintain her pace. He released himself into her mouth and she didn't hesitate to swallow it all.

He collapsed onto the bed, kissed her on her neck and sighed, "That was fantastic. It has been an eternity since I've had sex."

"What one day?" she chided.

"Not since you left."

"Bullshit."

"Fae. Cannot lie. No sex, since your departure."

"Wow. That _is_ amazing. I haven't either, by the way."

"Yes, well when you've had the best, why would you resort to the rest?" he bragged, causing Sarah to push him away in mock-annoyance.

"So, how long can I keep you?" he asked as he turned onto his side and propped his head up with his hand.

"As long as you want me," she replied.

"Really?" he said with surprise.

"Well, _if_ you want me, that is."

"Of course, I do! What did you tell your family? Did you just vanish? I don't know how long until I'll return to Shalimar, but I promise to make this wretched place more habitable for you. I'm actually working on a little surprise, to that end." Jareth spoke excitedly.

"I don't care where we are, just as long as we're together," Sarah said and she kissed him.

There was a knock at the bedroom door.

"What?!" Jareth boomed as he got up, still unclothed and answered it by tilting his head around the edge to conceal his nudity.

"Sire, your father is here!" Bleek announced and tapped his claw-like hands together anxiously.

"He is? My father, the King of Shalimar, himself? Not some page or something?"

"He has a small entourage outside the castle, but he, himself, is in your study right now. I served him a goblet of your best wine."

"Fine, I'll be right down.

"Sarah, stay in bed!" Jareth said as he noticed she'd wrapped a bedsheet around herself and was standing up.

"I'm just going to the bathroom!" she yelled over her shoulder. "Hi, Bleek!"

"Hello, miss," Bleek replied with a big smile. "She's awake!"

"Yes, and you should go and hire some maids while she's here. I can't very well have goblins attending to her," he said as he opened the door all the way, forgetting that he was undressed, but not really bothered. Jareth snapped his fingers and was dressed to kill in his black, battle regalia, and ready to see his father


	17. Divulgence

In Jareth's bathroom, Sarah looked around at its spartan fixtures of a tub, a sink, a toilet in its own compartment and a vanity table with next to nothing on it. For a man who loved luxury so, he certainly didn't put any into this area. Maybe that could now change, seeing as his punishment was over. Sarah wondered if she was the first woman who ever had been in there and giggled at the thought.

She turned on the taps for a bath and found a cake of soap that smelled just like he did: a bonfire in a forest. All cedar and smoke. It was pleasant, but she'd need her own products. _My own products in the bathroom I share with my man_ , she thought with immense satisfaction.

Sarah sat back in the tub, unraveled her fishtail braid and thought over everything. One thing she was certain of, Oren was terrifying and she never wanted to see him again; however, she did not want to be responsible for him being executed. It would weigh on her very soul. He did betray Jareth's whole family, but was death the only option? She shivered despite the warm water.

The window in the bathroom had been cracked open and Sarah heard a raven making its guttural croaking call in the distance, affirming that this was a far cry from Shalimar. _Whatever_ , Sarah rolled her eyes at such an elitist thought. _As long as we're together it doesn't matter where we are_ , she reminded herself of her own sentiment. At least she could bathe in privacy.

"Put your backs into it men!" a voice from outside the window shouted.

"Now you jus' stop it with barking orders at me 'n my crew! We're working as 'ard as we can!" a familiar voice snapped.

 _Hoggle_! Sarah thought excitedly as she jumped out of her bath to look out the window.

"His Highness wants this in shipshape! The young lady is awake and this garden should be pretty and free of scorpions," Bleek dictated.

"But you ain't give us no time to work 'n plant all these pink flowers she wants," Hoggle said in despair.

Sarah grabbed her nightgown and threw it on her still wet body, causing the white linen to become transparent. Not the right look for meeting an old friend. She went to Jareth's dressing area and grabbed the first thing she could find; a black, satin cloak complete with hood, covered herself with it and ran downstairs.

"Please just get to work. I have to go out to hire maids for her and can't supervise you any longer." 

"We don't need no supervision anyhow!" Hoggle shouted. "An 'oo is this lady he's tryin' to impress? Bet she ain't 'alf the lady that-"

"Hoggle?" Sarah interrupted.

"Sarah!" Hoggle exclaimed as they went in to hug each other.

"You're supposed to be in bed! You're definitely not supposed to see any of this. Sire wants to surprise you when it's finished," Bleek cried out as he tried in vain to conceal a wheelbarrow full of pink chrysanthemums with his skinny frame.

"I _am_ surprised," Sarah looked around and the little garden with its dead tree now cut down, a frame for a seating area being erected and all the beautiful things waiting to be planted. "I won't let on that I saw any of this, OK?"

"OK," Bleek replied nervously.

"Sarah, what're you doin' 'ere? Are you the lady everyone's talkin' about? Jareth's bride-to-be."

"Whoa nelly, bride-to-be? No one has proposed."

"Yet," Bleek blurted out and slapped a claw across his leathery lips. "Oh my stars," he whined, "what have I done?"

**

Jareth entered his study and found his father seated behind the desk with his boots on the ink blotter, effectively dominating the small space.

"Father, this is a treat," he said cheerfully.  "Your first visit to Goblin City."

"Have a seat, my boy. Your little butler gave me a glass of the most exquisite wine," he said and took a sip from the goblet he held. "Absolutely delicious."

"Yes, that's probably the Cabernet, Bleek served you. It is rather good," Jareth said.

"Do your goblins make it?" Jorund asked earnestly.

"I buy wine from a merchant, just like most everyone else."

"From whom?"

"Octavius in Prism City," Jareth answered not following why he was being questioned about his stock of wine.

"Oh, Prism City," Jorund nodded. "Very nice. Do you travel there to buy your wine?"

"You know the terms of my punishment. I am not permitted to leave the Labyrinth surrounding Goblin City unless I am acting on official duties of the Goblin King. I am also not permitted to keep the extended company of anyone other than a goblin unless I am throwing a party or courting a woman with the intent to marry. Merchants, like Octavius, are good enough to come to me to sell their wares."

"How could you afford wine of this caliber on that pittance we gave you when you left home? Wine, fine clothes," Jorund paused and took another sip, " _makeup_ ; all on your allowance?"

"As head of state, I receive taxes, paltry though they may be, and I am discerning with what luxuries I permit myself. Besides, I refuse to go through life ugly or sober."

That remark caused Jorund to laugh heartily and shake his head.

"Father, forgive me, but are you here to discuss my lifestyle?"

"Jareth," he sighed heavily and put the goblet down on the desk, "you haven't suffered that badly have you? I know this isn't Shalimar, but honestly, how bad could it have been?"

"It's been a living nightmare and I expect Oren to be executed today."

"Always so dramatic!"

"Dramatic? Have you been made aware of the crimes Oren has committed? I'm convinced, he toyed with you and Mother. Why are you two always so concerned about everyone being calm? Mother didn't raise so much as an eyebrow when Oren admitted his treachery."

"As King, I deal with unpleasantness all the time. I am entitled to a peaceful home. We can't punish him for enforcing that. Your mother had the tendency be overly-emotional and Oren's presence has been wonderful for her."

"What you call wonderful most would call comatose.

"But, what about stealing my emotions? Setting me up in this no-win-situation because he wanted me to become a priest. That is a huge affront to you, considering how badly you want me to assume your throne.

"Also, he violently murdered an innocent girl," Jareth said darkly.

"Your mother and sister said she was alive when you left," Jorund said confused.

"Only because I bargained for her life to be returned to her," Jareth pounded his fist on the desk causing Jorund to steady the goblet with a flat hand.

"Oren isn't going anywhere. Not so long as I am King. He is too valuable to Shalimar."

"I cannot believe what I am hearing!" Jareth shouted.

"When you take the throne, you can do whatever you like. Feed him to wild dogs, for all I care. I won't be in charge and in need of his sight. That's just the way it is, my son. Maybe this will expedite you to accept your birthright and become King."

"I can't just abandon my throne here. I'll need to find a replacement."

"The Underground's prisons are full of murderers and rapists, pick one and be done with it."

"Maybe I should saddle Oren with this hell," Jareth mused.

"That would be your right, as King," Jorund shrugged.

"Father, you really do not seem bothered in the slightest about all this," Jareth said as he felt a terrible headache come on. He pinched the flesh between his eyes and then had an epiphany. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Pardon?" Jorund asked as he took another swig of wine casually.

"You knew, this whole time what Oren did to me! That's why you aren't acting surprised. That's why Oren is still alive. How could you do this to me? How could you lie?"

"I've never lied."

"A lie by omission-"

"Is the first thing we Fae learn to do," Jorund finished. "Your life was out of control. Didn't want to be King. Didn't want to be a priest. You just wanted to be intoxicated and fucking your playthings all day. Life isn't just about vice, Jareth.

"Oren loves you dearly. He devised this punishment to teach you a lesson. He would've restored your ability to love, eventually. He swore to me he would once he felt you were contrite enough, or yes if you became ordained."

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose again and envisioned himself killing his father. In his mind, he lept across the desk and cracked Jorund over the head with that goblet. He imagined blood pouring down his father's face; removing his smug smile. He put his hands around his throat and choked him until he collapsed. Jorund was strong but Jareth was certain he could kill him, seeing as he had both youth and rage in his favor.

He was about to launch himself into action when the images of murder melted into visions of Sarah. He nearly had to stop himself from smiling as he pictured her beautiful face and was reminded that they could possibly spend forever together. With his anger gone, he felt an emotion previously unknown to him: gratitude. Without his father's displeasure, Oren never would have dared suggest Jareth become the Goblin King. If he'd never been the Goblin King, he never would have met her.

Jareth removed his hand from his face and quietly said, "I am sorry I took the life you gave me for granted. Please forgive me."

Jorund stood up, walked around the desk and over to Jareth. He too stood up, fell into his father's open arms and allowed himself to be hugged.

"That is the best thing I have heard in a long time. I'm proud of you, son. You'll make a fine King," he said as he placed his hands on Jareth's shoulders and affectionately patted him.

"Father, have you forgotten? I already am a King."


	18. Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, lovely readers! Hope you are enjoying and having a wonderful day xoxox

Jareth entered his chambers and was pleased to see that Sarah was back in bed and drinking a cup of tea. "Did you magic that tea, for yourself?" he asked.

"No. I'm hopeless at making anything edible.  A little goblin with a red mohawk brought it in for me."

"Ah, Felix.  That's nice.  I hope it tastes alright."

"How did it go with your father?  Everything with Oren...decided?"

"Suffice it to say, my father is not the man I thought he was.  He knew the whole time what Oren was doing and it is up to me to execute him, but only when I take the throne," he sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.

Sarah came up behind him and massaged his shoulders, "Jesus Christ."

"And the rest. I need all of them," he sighed.  "I want Oren dead." Jareth laid his head down on Sarah's lap and she lovingly stroked his hair, tucking it behind his pointed ear.

"Is that really the only option?"

"He deserves it."

"Yes, but can you live knowing you put him to death?"

"Absolutely."

"I can't."

"I jokingly said to my father that perhaps the best punishment is to have Oren become the Goblin King. I'll need to find my replacement so, two birds, one stone and all.

"Enough with this nastiness," he sat up. "You know what I want to do now that I'm free?  Travel.  What do you say, fancy seeing the world with me?"

"That sounds amazing! Can we go to London?  That's actually where I told my family I am and I've always wanted to go," Sarah bounced up and down on her knees in excitement.

"Forgive me, I meant seeing the world of the Underground."

"Oh," Sarah said with much disappointment.

"There are so many things I need to go over with you and I am planning to do so.  I just want to have some fun with you before we make any lasting decisions," he took her hand and stroked his thumb across its back.

"Know that, I cannot be in your world for more than a few minutes.  Well, I could, but I would die.  You see, although we are aging here, we are doing so very slowly.  When I go to the Aboveground I start aging rapidly.  I can control this with magic but it's too taxing to do for a long period of time."

"How old are you, exactly?"

"The answer might be upsetting to you."

"Tell me."

"390 years old." Jareth deadpanned.

"Wow," Sarah exhaled and pulled back.

"But I look fantastic, don't I?" he asked with concern, brought his hands up to his face and tapped his cheekbones.

Sarah nodded slowly, still shocked.

"I am well aware, there are so many caveats to being with me that you may decide to return home for good.  It's not too late for you to do so."

"You haven't asked me to decide anything," she reminded him.

"Fair enough.  Right now, I am officially asking you to go away with me.  Let me take you to our version of London, or Paris, Manhattan; whatever.  Let's go to Prism City.  It's a fabulous place.  We'll stay in a beautiful hotel in the heart of town; taste wine in a private cellar.  We can get dresses for you; go to the opera, the theater, the symphony. Anything that pleases us.  We both deserve this, after everything we've been through.  We can make _decisions_ later.  What do you say, precious girl?"

"What about your duties as Goblin King?"

"Who cares about that?" Jareth waved his hand dismissively.  "Bleek can take over for me if someone wishes another away. 

"Please say yes," he implored.

"How could I say no?"

**

Prism City exceeded Sarah's expectations, which were low. It was a vibrant place, with densely packed ornate buildings, tony apartments and row houses all full of eccentric artists and the upper-crust of the Underground. It reminded Sarah of the Belle Époque, at least what read of about that seemingly magical era in Paris. She felt very privileged to be in such a remarkable place with such a remarkable man.  Even though Jareth hadn't been there in a long time, he was a competent guide and navigated the city with ease.

Their first stop was The Hotel George, an elegant six-story affair, where Jareth requested their best suite.

With their accommodations secured, they went to a darling dress shop, where Jareth told the clerks, "Just make her fashionable.  You couldn't possibly make her more beautiful," which sent the shopgirls into fits of giggles and eyelash batting.

After Sarah was suitably dressed in a high-necked blouse in cream, full skirts of dove-gray, her hair neatly pinned up and tucked into a feathered hat, they did the town.  Theater tickets were acquired for a popular, new play and dinner was had at an outdoor table right on the pavement.

Taking the last sip of wine Jareth said to her, "Up for one more stop or should we get you to bed to rest?"

"I'm definitely up for anything! I'm not tired at all, but am I dressed alright?  This outfit feels a little daytime-y and the rest of my clothes may not have been delivered to our suite yet."

"You're splendid. This place is no opera house, but you should remove the hat."

"So many customs to consider," Sarah sighed as she took out the lavish hairpin that held her hat in place.

"You'll get the hang of it," Jareth said as he motioned for the check.  "We're doing fairly well for a man just released from prison and girl from another world."

**

Jareth took Sarah down a back alley and into an establishment called Cabaret du Soixante-neuf.  He paid their admission and showed Sarah where to check her hat. Jareth tapped a pack of cigarettes against his hand, opened them and put one in his mouth.

"You smoke?" Sarah asked with surprise as he lit a match.

"Only sometimes," Jareth replied after taking a drag and exhaling the smoke away from her.  "Will this bother you?"

"No, but it's very bad for you," she wagged her finger.

"Just like everything else that's enjoyable," Jareth laughed.

They entered the cabaret and sat down. Sarah attempted to watch the show; which was a flashy woman, next to a man banging away on a tinny piano and singing a bawdy song about a young maid bathing in a river, being spied on.  Jareth ordered two brandies from a server and the barman walked them over personally.

"This one is on me," he said with a wink as he set the glass in front of Jareth.

Sarah could not help but notice that almost everyone in attendance, at different points, looked over at Jareth with admiration; possibly lust.  No one was subtle about their staring, whispering and pointing and it all made Sarah uneasy.

Someone bumped into a girl in a very low-cut dress and she ended up sitting directly on Jareth's lap and she threw her arms around him to steady herself.

"Terribly sorry!" she tittered and didn't let go.

"Think nothing of it," Jareth said graciously as he helped her up.

"You look familiar," she narrowed her eyes to peer at him, and never glanced Sarah's way.

"Maybe I just have that sort of average face."

"Not hardly," she coo'ed and stroked her fingers up and down her cleavage.

All of the sudden, Sarah had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.  _I'm holding him back_ , she thought. There he was, a newly freed man; handsome and charming.  He could go anywhere, see anyone and he was stuck with her; a human for whom nothing had been decided. He probably felt like he'd have to marry her out of a moral obligation for helping to set him free.  No wonder he mentioned that it wasn't too late for Sarah to return home. Sarah felt tears prick in her eyes as she decided she'd tell him that she doesn't expect anything from him; least of all a commitment.

**

They got back in their hotel room very late. They walked through the little hallway and into the living area and saw that Sarah's new clothes, all in pretty, pink boxes, had been delivered while they were out.

_What a waste of money_ , she thought bitterly.

She was about to say what was weighing on her mind, but Jareth came up behind her. He put one arm under her breasts and his other hand against her lower stomach. She could feel his erection pressing into the cleft of her backside. He kissed her neck and said, "So many clothes for someone who looks best naked."

_Maybe we'll just fuck one more time first_ , she bargained with herself.

"Am I still incredibly fertile, at this time?" she asked as she arched her back.

"Yes, love.  Are you ready to bear my child?"

"I am not," she said firmly.

"Then, will you permit me to do something you might consider unconventional?" he circled around so he was stood in front of her.

"Which is?" she asked, even though she had a clue as to what he was inferring.

Jareth leaned in to kiss her and simply said, "Trust me."

 


	19. Intensity

In the bedroom of their suite at The Hotel George kerosine lamps burned on the night-tables on either side of a lush bed with a tall and tufted headboard.  Sarah began to unbutton her frilly blouse while Jareth opened her skirt. He then undressed as Sarah lay languidly on her back, looking at up him, drinking in how gorgeous he was.  She pushed aside all her thoughts and doubts and meditated on how badly she wanted him to take her.

Sarah sat up on her knees as he crawled onto the bed and they began to kiss slowly. Jareth pushed his tongue into her mouth with force and Sarah accepted it wholly.

His hands were all over her body in a hungry manner.  Grabbing her breasts roughly, pinching her nipples, squeezing her backside.  Sarah matched his intensity and responded in-kind, dragging her nails across his chest and teasing his nipples. 

Jareth pushed her down on the bed forcefully and spread her legs apart.  He dipped his head down to the junction between her legs and dove in.  His mouth moved as if he were a starving man eating a fresh apple and he worked his fingers in and out of her.  He then flipped her over and continued the same movements with his mouth in between her ass cheeks, gripping her flesh and holding her down. He lapped his tongue against her asshole.  It felt so good to Sarah, but an anxious dread began to creep in.

"Relax," he ordered, feeling her body tense up.

She glanced over her right shoulder and saw Jareth flick his wrist and he produced a small, tincture bottle.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I thought I told you to relax," he repeated as he opened the bottle, poured a few drops of liquid on his hands and rubbed them together. 

Sarah faced forward and tried to go limp.  She knew where this was going and was both aroused and frightened. 

Jareth slipped his oiled index finger down the crease of her rear end and then plunged it inside her. Sarah moaned at how good it felt as began to stimulate her.

"Rub your cunt," he said.

Sarah did and was shocked at how aroused and wet she was.

Jareth put a second finger inside.  "Don't stop rubbing.  I want you to come as many times as you can."

Sarah picked up her pace and quickly did as she was told.  It was a fantastic orgasm and unlike anything, she'd ever felt before.  With his fingers inside her ass, she felt sensations previously unknown to her. 

Jareth withdrew his fingers.  Sarah stayed as she was.  She heard him open the bottle again and the unmistakable sound of him oiling his cock.  He came close to her, one hand on her hip, massaging it in an affectionate manner, while the other hand held his erect member and he pushed the tip against her orifice.  Sarah sucked air in sharply as she felt the head of his dick enter her.

Pain. Horrible pain. Nothing but white-hot pain.

"Ow, ow, ow," she whimpered.

Jareth paused and said, "Inhale and exhale, darling."

She did and on the exhale, Jareth pushed his length in further.  It still hurt, but so much less.

"Once more."

As Sarah exhaled, she felt him go all the way in and as he pulled out she groaned in pleasure. The low pitch sound she made was animalistic and she surprised herself.

"Better?" he asked as he pushed his member back inside her.

She could hardly answer him. She just nodded and tried to respond with, "Uh huh."  Sarah was in ecstasy feeling his weight against her body, pinning her down and the immense pleasure he provided as he thrusting in and out of her. 

"Do not stop touching yourself," he ordered. 

Sarah complied and slipped her hand back to her sex, which was slick and throbbing.  As she worked her fingers over the hard nub of flesh, she felt an amazing sensation build up in her insides.  It was the familiar feeling of her mounting orgasm but coupled with something so different and primal.  She howled into the bed pillows as it hit her, unable to control her volume in any way.  Jareth plunged harder and spilled himself into her ass.

He withdrew himself quickly, took her hand and announced they were going into the shower; pulling her up and practically dragging her into the bathroom.  Once inside, Sarah steadied herself against the wall, still feeling him inside her and dazed.

As the water hit them, Sarah slowly came around.  Jareth happily soaped himself, wet his hair and raked it back across his scalp.  Sarah then began to attempt to soap herself too. 

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"It was insane. So good," she said dumbly.  She was struck by so many things in this moment; the sex they just had, the fact that she was going to tell him it's perfectly alright if that never see each other again, but more than anything, how utterly alien he looked.  With his hair wet and swept back, his pointed ears stuck out.  His makeup had been washed away, causing his mismatched eyes to be more noticeable.  His cheekbones looked jagged and his cheeks sucked in.  His body was so very pale and sinewy.  Sarah leaned in and traced her fingers all over him. "Beautiful Fae," she whispered a bit sadly.

Jareth smiled in spite of him not understanding why she seemed unhappy.  He got out of the shower and toweled off.  "The sun will be coming up soon," he said, peeking out the window.

Sarah turned off the taps, "Oh yeah?"

"Dry off and watch it with me," he suggested.  "I'm just going to have one more cigarette,'' he said as he threw on a silk robe and walked out.

Sarah rang out her hair and dried her body.  She slipped on a robe and walked out toward the balcony. Their suite was on the top floor and they had a beautiful view of Prism City.  Jareth stood with his back to her, looking out and waiting for the sun to rise.  He smoked with his right hand and in his left, Sarah noticed he was holding a crystal ball.

Sarah took a deep breath and stated, "Jareth, I want you to know you don't owe me anything.  What I did was because I couldn't live the rest of my life knowing you were under a spell.  I love you, but I know who you are.  You should be free from everyone that wants more from you than just sex; including me. It's painful, but it's fine that there won't be any commitment between us."

Jareth turned around with a cigarette clamped between his lips, which were downturned.  "Are you saying you wish to leave?" the cigarette wagged. 

"I'm saying that while we do love each other, love is not enough.  You're a magnet for attention and have been deprived of it for so long. I very much doubt you want to commit yourself to me, even though you may think it's the proper thing to do. I don't expect you to do it," she said empathically and she went over to him, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away slightly. 

Jareth frowned and toyed with the crystal in his hand.  He put out his cigarette and said, "I heard everything you just said.  Every word of it.  Each syllable. I'm not dismissing you, but I am going to pretend you didn't say it.

"I was standing here thinking about how wonderful it has been spending time with you today and yet, something is missing.

"I wanted to do this when your surprise was finished.  That seems so trite now," he said distantly.

"The garden?" she asked.

"You saw it?"

"I did but I swore to Bleek I wouldn't tell you.  It looked so pretty, already.  It's sweet of you to do that."

"I employed that dwarf you like, Hedwig.  I thought it may be more meaningful and real to you if I had him work on it than if I just magicked it for you."

"Hoggle," she corrected, "and it means everything.  Thank you."

"Why are you saying all this?"

"Because I don't want to tie you down!"

"You couldn't possibly," he said and he came closer to her, pushing her hands aside. Jareth then placed the crystal in her left hand, closing her fingers around it.  He put his right hand on her cheek and caressed her face lovingly.

"I know, I ask so much.  You won't be able to see your family unless they come here, but honestly, how would that work? 

"Also, there is our considerable age difference.  It doesn't bother me, however, you are a bright, young woman with your whole life ahead of you and you may not be keen to tie yourself down to _me_.

"In spite of all of this, I am still going to ask," Jareth released her hand. When Sarah looked down she saw that was wearing a large ruby ring, set in a halo of white diamonds.  She gasped and held her arm out straight to study it.

"Would you be my wife?" Jareth asked as the sun began to rise behind him.


	20. Magic Dance

Jareth and Sarah entered the ballroom. 

The King of the Goblins cut a handsome figure in black trousers, a slightly open black shirt and a dark silver frock coat. 

His betrothed wore in a long gown, designed by, and made for her. It was constructed of flowing chiffon draped over tulle, with a high-neck, halter-top and no sleeves.  It moved with her, permitting her to walk and twirl freely. The light gray fabric had been dip-dyed dark gray at the bottom and was unlike anything any lady had ever worn in the Underground before.  Sarah's hair had been teased in the front and piled artfully atop her head; a veritable crown for the future queen and she knew she looked regal.

"Nearly time for everyone to arrive," Jareth said as he surveyed the space with approval.  Sarah had crafted the ballroom with her magic, at his insistence.  She'd selected a tasteful palette of ivory and silver, having been inspired by a recent trip they took to a snowy land called Nuuk, where Jareth and Sarah stayed in a charming cabin and made love nonstop in front of a roaring fire.  Sarah looked out the window once or twice during their stay and enjoyed studying the sharp icicles and snow drifts.

"Maybe I'll receive our guests seated, what do you think?" Jareth asked as he summoned his throne and sat down.

"In that case, I will too," Sarah replied as she placed herself on his lap.

"We can get you your own throne, precious girl," he put his arms around her waist.

"You are my throne," Sarah coo'ed as she wiggled her bottom into him and leaned back comfortably.

"Marking your territory?"

"Damn right," she replied and thought to herself how she wanted to send a clear message to the attendees that Jareth was very much taken.

"Your guests are arriving!" Bleek cried out from his post at the entrance.

Jareth snapped his fingers and a string quartet magically began to play.

"Babe, I was going to do that," Sarah complained.

"Sorry, you can do the next song."

The stream of guests filed in and the host and hostess greeted them; thanking each person for coming, accepting the compliments on their decor, but above all Sarah was fully welcomed to the Underground and bid best wishes on her engagement to Jareth.

"Are you excited to move to Shalimar?'' asked foppish dandy with bleached hair.

"I'm excited to live anywhere with Jareth," Sarah replied carefully as Jareth still hadn't decided when he would assume his father's throne.

"Why ever are you still residing in Goblin City?" demanded a stout, mustachioed man decked out in military finery.

"Well, it's so close to Prism City," Sarah quipped.

"Shalimar is the most beautiful place I have ever been,'' remarked a ballerina-like woman wearing a hoop-skirt.

"Have you visited Nuuk?  It's like being inside a snowflake," Sarah gushed.

Toward the end of the line, Sarah spied a very buxom red-headed woman who was looking directly at Jareth in a very familiar way.  Sarah felt a confusing rush of elation tinged with jealousy when she looked at her.

Sarah leaned back and whispered in his ear, "Recall when you said you'd take me to your ball and invite your guests to touch me wherever they like?  Is that what will happen tonight?"

She felt a twinge in his pants and a rise against her backside.

His face was a mask as he replied in a bored voice, "Oh that.  No, I think I've gone off the idea and will keep you all to myself."

"Then you don't want to watch any of these people touch me?"

"Not really," he hissed in her ear and his sharp teeth grazed her lobe, making her quiver.

"What about her?" Sarah teased his lap with subtle, rhythmic movements as Cynilla approached the throne.

"I suppose I could make an exception," Jareth cleared his throat.

"Good evening. Thank you both for inviting me," Cynilla said with a curtsy.

"Sarah, please meet Cynilla. Cynilla, Sarah," Jareth said proudly.

"Thank you for coming to our engagement party," Sarah gave her standard greeting and noticed Cynilla's eyes went down to her left hand and the ring she wore.

"So, it is true," Cynilla uttered without emotion and then respectfully added, "best wishes, Sarah. 

"Jareth, congratulations.  Also, well done on the ballroom.  It looks almost as stunning as your future wife."

"All credit for tonight, goes to Sarah," Jareth replied.

"You have excellent taste," Cynilla complimented.

"It seems we both do," Sarah bit her lip.

**

In the center of the ballroom, Jareth and Sarah were dancing together.  They paused when they saw Lilleth and Bernadetta approach them.

"Duke, I'm sorry we missed the receiving line.  You know me, always late," Lilleth laughed in between kisses for her brother and Sarah.  "Sarah, you look so beautiful!  Like royalty!

"May I formally introduce my beloved Bernadetta?"

Jareth kissed her proffered hand and Sarah said, "Hello, again."

"Sarah, I am sorry I was so very rude to you when we met," Bernadetta apologized.

"That was a very unusual meeting and day, for us all," Sarah replied with a smile.  "You are most welcome here.  Thank you both for coming to celebrate with us.  Sad that Jorund and Lillianna did not," Sarah scanned the packed space for the King and Queen.

"I told you they wouldn't," Jareth replied.

"It's not malicious!  They would prefer to throw their own party for you when Jareth accepts the throne," Lilleth explained.

"If," Jareth corrected.  "I'm in no hurry to give our deceitful Father his way. I'm not angry but I shall take my time."

"But, it's been forever since your punishment ended."

"Only forever? That's not long at all."

"Oh you," Lilleth said with exasperation.  "Bee, is that Marchesa with The Earl of Dorsoduro?  How scandalous! We must go speak to them.  See you two darlings around!" and with that Lilleth and Bernadetta were off.

Jareth took Sarah in his arms and attempted to resume their waltz.  Her rhythm already disrupted, Sarah looked up at Jareth and said, "Let's go to our room."

"What is it with you and your inability to see a ball to its end?  Always wanting to dash off."

"I want you.  We've barely seen each other all day," she pouted.

"You're becoming insatiable, love."

"Please?  Look, Bleek has everything under control," she pointed to the goblin as he was tossing a handful of strawberries into his mouth. "We can come back. After," she drifted her hands down his chest and slipped her fingers into the waistband of his pants.

"Remember when I told you exactly how to lay out the floor plan for tonight?"

"Yes," she said, not following.

"What do you suppose those are for?" Jareth nodded to the row of alcoves along the back wall.

"So that people could sit comfortably?"

"So naïve!" he chuckled and led her back to an open nook.

Once inside, Jareth drew the heavy, velvet curtains and sat beside his bride-to-be, marveling for the millionth time at her beauty.  He wasted no time and cupped both her breasts, over her gown and kissed her passionately.

"Do you expect me to have sex, in what essentially is a fancy restaurant booth, behind a curtain, at our own party?" she asked in disbelief.

"This is what it's for.  No one will bat an eye.  We're all very free and open about sexuality here, you'll find," he kissed her again.

Now kissing him back, Sarah's thoughts returned to Cynilla and the feeling she got when she saw her look at Jareth.

"That redhead is very beautiful," Sarah said as Jareth kissed down her neck and started to undo her dress's clasp.

"Mm," Jareth murmured.  "Who?"

"Cynilla," Sarah replied.  "I can tell you two have been together."

Jareth fully stopped what he was doing, looked her straight in the eye and said, "That will be the case with most attractive women you encounter; as well as some men.  Please don't let jealousy get to you.  We are together now."

"It's not jealousy exactly.  It's just that," she paused to think of the right words to explain her new feelings, "it's hot."

"Is it now?"

"It excites me to think of you having sex with her," she shook her head in slight disbelief at what she was saying.

Hearing Sarah speak like this made Jareth more aroused, and he attacked her mouth with an onslaught of kisses. He pulled the clasp apart and let the top of her dress fall so he could massage her breasts.

Sarah pulled back and before she could stop herself, she uttered, "Go and see if she'd like to join us."

"Are you sure?" Jareth knitted his brow.

"Completely."


	21. Triangulation

Jareth walked out into the ballroom and searched around for Cynilla. He found her seated on a chair against a wall, drinking champagne and in the rapt company of three handsome men.

"Take my advice, women like a man with a past, but they prefer a man with a present," she purred sending them all into laughter.

"Pardon my intrusion," Jareth caught her attention.

"The host never intrudes," Cynilla said, whipped out her feathered fan and waved it in front of her face.

"Cynilla, may I steal you away from these gentlemen?" Jareth held out his hand.

"Certainly.  Excuse me, boys," she took his hand and stood.  Jareth slowly walked them to the alcoves.

"What's all this about?" Cynilla asked when they were out of earshot.

"Sarah would like to become better acquainted with you, in private."

"An audience with the future queen of Shalimar!  My mother would be so proud."

"There is no obligation," Jareth said, picking up on her sarcasm.

"Forgive me, Jareth, that was snide. I would like to get to know the woman who did the impossible and stole your heart."

"I wrote you a long letter; a novella, explaining everything."

"Yes, I received it.  That was rather gallant of you, considering you don't owe me any explanation or apology.  I am as much of a libertine as you are - well - _were_.  I assume playtime is over now that you are engaged. Correct?"

"That's a very good question and one I will need your help answering, if I may impose upon your liberated nature," he said as they neared the outside of the alcove.

"Interesting," was all Cynilla said and they went inside.

Sarah was seated on the bench, with her dress intact.  She smiled as they sat down on either side of her.

"Of course, you two have already met," Jareth tried to break the ice and the two women smiled at each other a bit awkwardly.

"Wine" Jareth wagged his finger.  "We need wine, or Cynilla were you drinking champagne?"

"Whatever is handy," she replied.  "Sarah?"

"Go out and grab the first servant you find," Sarah instructed.

"With pleasure," Jareth said wickedly and left them alone.

They smiled at each other again in an uneasy way.

"I love your dress," Cynilla began.

"Do you?  Thank you, I wasn't sure how it would be received and no one has really commented on it."

"They're just jealous," Cynilla swished her fan.

"Thanks," Sarah said genuinely. "I love your dress too.  You look so beautiful."

Cynilla inched closer to her and narrowed her eyes, "How sweet of you to say."

"I mean it.  When you walked in, you took my breath away."

Cynilla put her hand on Sarah's, "Likewise."

Sarah put her weight on her free hand and slid closer, so they were touching.

Jareth entered with an open bottle and three glasses, "Getting to know one another?"

"We were just complimenting each other's beauty," Cynilla said, not breaking their eye contact and drifting her hand up to stroke Sarah's face, across her jaw and behind her ear.

"That's understandable considering you're both incredibly beautiful," Jareth said as took a seat next to Sarah and kissed her neck.

Cynilla leaned in to kiss Sarah, softly and with a closed mouth.  Sarah returned her kiss passionately, opening her mouth and slipping her tongue past Cynilla's plump lips.  It felt very different to kiss another woman. It was more delicate and sweet, but completely thrilling.

"Her lips are so soft," Sarah remarked to Jareth when she finally pulled away.

"I know," he replied.

"Show me," Sarah said and watched Jareth and Cynilla kiss each other hungrily. Jareth's jaw moved slowly; opening and closing and it was a hypnotic sight to Sarah.  She felt moisture begin to pool between her legs. Sarah moved Jareth out of the way and returned her mouth to Cynilla's.

Jareth undid the clasp on Sarah's dress and pulled the top down, exposing her breasts and Cynilla's hands went straight to them.

"Oh Jareth," Cynilla said excitedly, "she is so luscious.  How do you keep your hands off her?"

"I don't," Jareth replied and reached down to join Cynilla in feeling Sarah's breasts.

Cynilla began to pull Sarah's dress down past her hips, causing Sarah to ask, "Why are you two still dressed?"

Jareth stood up to remove his coat and shirt.  He then went over to Cynilla and helped un-do the lacing on her dress.  Once her dress was loosened, Cynilla pulled the top down to reveal her large and perfect breasts; which Sarah touched with her hands and mouth.

Never one to take things slowly, Cynilla gripped Sarah's arms and pushed her back onto the bench, stroked down to open her legs and put her mouth in between Sarah's thighs.  She licked up her lips and against her clit, causing Sarah to buck.

Jareth went over to Sarah and held the back of her head with one hand, whilst pulling out his cock with the other.  He was rock hard and eager to put his length somewhere soft, wet and tight; like Sarah's mouth.  Her eyes were screwed up tight from pleasure. Jareth dragged his thumb across her lips to get her attention and pried open her jaw. Seeing his engorged member in front of her face, she keenly accepted it and began to suck.  It was difficult to fellate Jareth as Cynilla's mouth was skilled and Sarah felt her climax building. She wanted to clench her jaw and growl, but there was a large cock in her mouth.  Sarah pulled her head away and fell back onto the bench and she felt her pussy spasm.

"I'm sorry I stopped," she whimpered to Jareth as he bent down to kiss her.

"That's quite alright, love, but right now you should return the favor," he said and he jerked his head over to Cynilla.

Sarah smiled and maneuvered herself over Cynilla, who was clearly ready.  Before Sarah could start, Jareth entered her from behind.

"Eat her," he said and he thrust himself into Sarah.

Sarah lowered her head down and quickly thought of what felt good to her when Jareth performed cunnilingus. She slipped her hooked fingers into her entrance and took her lips to the crest and tried her best to mimic Jareth's ministrations, curling her fingers against her pelvic wall and dragging her tongue roughly.  She felt Cynilla clench around her hand and went harder.

"Does she taste good, precious girl?" Jareth asked as he fucked her.

Sarah took her head away and moaned, "She tastes so sweet," as she came on Jareth's member.

Realizing she'd ceased her attentions toward Cynilla, Sarah self-consciously said, "I don't seem to be very good at satisfying anyone here."

Jareth withdrew from her and sat in between the girls.

"This is her first _ménage à trois_ ," he explained to Cynilla.

Cynilla sat up.  "A virgin!" she exclaimed.  "I'm very flattered and enjoying myself. Don't fret," she said as she sat astride Jareth, facing away from him and putting her weight on her shins.  Before she lowered herself, she asked Sarah, "May I?"

Sarah bit her bottom lip and nodded fervently.

"Sarah is dying to watch me fuck you. Aren't you?" Jareth said as he put his hands around Cynilla's tiny waist and pushed her down onto his erection.

Cynilla squealed with delight as he entered her, "Oh you lucky girl.  You can have this whenever you want!  Jareth, you really do have the greatest cock.  I should know," and she began to bounce.

Sarah took a moment to watch them.  It was as thrilling as she'd anticipated.  She leaned in to kiss Jareth and then Cynilla. 

Cynilla took Sarah's hand in her hers and put her fingertips into her own mouth; sucking and wetting them.  She put Sarah's hand onto the crest of her sex and guided her fingers up and down over the hard rosebud of flesh. Sarah watched with fascination as Cynilla began to climax.

Once gratified, she stood up quickly, swaying a little and made her way over the to the little table and bottle of wine. "Your turn," Cynilla said still trying to catch her breath.

Sarah climbed onto Jareth and sat facing him.  She lowered herself on his cock, which was slick from Cynilla.  Something that may have previously been dirty to her now was now very erotic.

Sarah worked herself up and down and stared into Jareth's eyes. She was so deeply in love with him and felt compelled to tell him so.  She put her arms around his shoulders and her lips to his ear, "I love you, Jareth," she whispered.

"I love you," he replied out loud. He then bit down on her neck as he came inside her.

"Aren't you two adorable," Cynilla remarked with an arched eyebrow and downed her glass of wine.

**

Later that night, in their bed, Jareth and Sarah were facing each other. Jareth stroked his fingers over Sarah’s ring and up her arm.  “You’re so surprising, precious thing.”

“In what way, love?” she asked innocently.

“The whole encounter with Cynilla.  I did not anticipate that.”

“But, you enjoyed it.”

“Obviously.  More importantly, did you?”

“Very much.”

“Is it something you’d want to do again?” he asked carefully.

“Do you?”

“Don’t be coy,” Jareth sat up.  “Just know, that it’s not something I require.  If you want to invite Cynilla, or another woman, into our bed that’s fine. However, our love and this relationship are strictly between us. I want it to remain that way.”

“Of course,” Sarah sat up too and put her arms around him. “I love you and you alone.  I just thought it would be a bit of fun.”

“It was,” he replied and kissed her.  “We’re going to be together forever and I assure you, it won’t be boring.”

“I expect nothing less than amazing from you, Jareth.”


	22. Sentencing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I think I'm going to try and get these last couple of chapters up quickly so I can move on to other things. Thanks for reading!

Jareth walked out of the castle and into Sarah's garden.  Hoggle and his crew had done an excellent job of clearing away all the death and planting life that had flourished with Sarah's nurturing. It was a warm, sunny day and although he would have preferred to spend it lazing around with Sarah, it was high time to tie up loose ends. He summoned a crystal, gazed into it and saw Oren in his temple, looking forlorn and painting a prayer on a banner.

"Oren!" Jareth boomed.

Oren looked all around to find Jareth and when he could not, he summoned his screen.

"What is your bidding, Prince Jareth?" Oren asked in a monotone voice.

"For you to come to Goblin City at once.  Sarah wishes to speak to you."

"I would prefer we meet on neutral ground," Oren said nervously.

"This is not a negotiation, nor will it be a battle.  Come now."

Oren sighed and did so, materializing in front of Jareth, with his peacock tucked under his arm.

"You brought Artificium," Jareth said incredulously.

"Two against two," Oren nodded.

"For the love of Apollo, this is not a duel.  Put him down!"

Oren set the peacock down to wander around the greenery.

"Lovely little garden, Jareth," Oren said sincerely.

"All due to the woman you hate so fiercely.  She's ready to meet with you.  This way," Jareth said and he led Oren toward a raised platform.

"I'm meeting with her alone?" Oren asked with disdain.

"Sarah speaks for both of us and is more level-headed than I could ever be.  Besides, I cannot bear to be in your presence without wanting to end your life right here. Goodbye, Oren.  May our paths never cross again," Jareth turned on his heel and walked out of the garden.

The platform was set in a nook, in the very back of the garden; against a wall that was teaming with life. A tall pergola was covered in pink trumpet flower vines, that hummingbirds and fairies alike drank from, buzzing past each other harmoniously.  Pink chrysanthemums were everywhere, peeking out of elegantly stacked clay vases. On the floor of the platform was a golden chair and on it sat a goddess; so confident and radiant that Oren could hardly bear to look at her. He lowered his eyes to the ground, instead.  Sarah tilted her head slightly in acknowledgment of his presence.  She twisted her wrist and held a crystal, bright white and pulsating; just like the one that tore through her so long ago.

"This hurt," she said flatly.

Oren nodded sadly, still looking at the grass.

"Look at me!" Sarah commanded.

Oren snapped his head up and met her gaze.

"This hurt," she continued. "It was the worst pain I've ever felt; like a hot saw cut my heart out.  When I awoke, it was as if needles were coursing through my blood.  I'm fortunate that Jareth took the pain away, but I remember it vividly."

"Go ahead, throw it at me if you hate me so much!" Oren yelled and pulled open the top of his robe, exposing his chest.

Sarah blew out the crystal like a candle.  "I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"No, I wish to understand you," Sarah said as Artificium came close to her and she stroked her nails down his back.

"Now, I truly have nothing," Oren whined at the affectionate display.

Sarah continued stroking the bird's back lovingly as she stated, "Tell me about yourself.  What is your story?  How did you arrive here before me?"

Oren looked away and examined a topiary, "Very well, you want my tale of woe," he forced a sad laugh. "Despite my long history of passing myself off as a native of the Underground, I am a human, just like you.  Not Fae, obviously," he tapped the rounded top of his right ear.  "I grew up in Egypt during Alexander the Great's conquest, although I couldn't tell you much about it.  I never cared about politics or much of anything, really. 

"I enjoyed a quiet life with my parents.  We weren't wealthy, but my father made a decent living as a doctor.  He wanted me to follow in his footsteps and would take me to his practice to watch him work, but it was so disgusting to me.  All that illness and blood turned my stomach.  I preferred to wander along the riverbank, deep in my own thoughts or spend time with my mother, Mamti, helping her weave baskets and cook.  I loved her so much.

"When I was 16, my mother became deathly ill.  My father, the marvelous doctor couldn't heal her.  In fact, I know his medicines made her worse.  Medicine was rather crude then and even though he was poisoning her he was too arrogant to admit it.

"I threw the medicine in the river and sat up with her all night; holding her hand and praying the hardest I've ever prayed in my life to Heka. He's the god of medicine and magic. Mamti needed the medicine and we both needed magic. Sleep-deprived, dehydrated and delirious I saw a vision of Heka and heard a voice saying they'd heal my mother if I would become a priest.  I hastily agreed.

"Mamti's health was fully restored and after bringing her water and kissing her forehead, I felt a crack on the back of my head.  I fell down and heard my mother screaming, ' _Ma aldhy_ _faealtuh_?' over and over.  ' _Ma aldhy_ _faealtuh_?!' 'What did you do?!'"

"What happened? Who was she saying this to?" Sarah asked, rapt in his story.

Tears rolled down Oren's face as he quietly replied, "My father."

Sarah's hand went to her lips in surprise, "He hit you on the back of the head!  Why?"

"Maybe he was insulted that Heka healed my mother when he couldn't. I never got the chance to ask him, because I died and was essentially reborn here.  I was the same age, looked the same, felt the same, but I know that I died.  Heka saw my faith and spared me. I did as I promised and became a priest."

"You didn't try to go back or view him on your screen?"

"Once I'd mastered my magic, my parents were long dead.

"Sarah, believe me when I say that I didn't mean to cause so much pain! Part of this whole thing was wanting to get Jareth away from Jorund, in case something similar happened. Jorund was so furious with him.  But, yes, part of it was I wanted him all to myself. 

"Nanny, whose name was Salome, was special to me, too.  We were good friends and I'd often pretend that we were married and Jareth and Lilleth were our children.  I went a little mad when she died, I guess," Oren sobbed.

"How did she die?" Sarah asked.

"She killed herself. I was in the temple when we got the news that a fisherman had pulled her body up in his net.  I used my sight to play the last moments of her life and saw that she'd hurled herself into the sea, four days earlier.  It was too late to bring her back," Oren wiped the tears from his face and shook them off his hands in quick, rapid movements as if he was shedding some invisible pain.

"I've never talked about any of this.  Oh, it feels awful," he whined.

Sarah looked at the man before her.  He who had once filled her with anxious dread now seemed small, weak and pitiable.  "Thank you for sharing this with me," she said sincerely. "I'm sorry that you've been through so much."

"I am sorry that I hurt you. I was wild with rage."

Sarah sat up straighter and put her shoulders back, "On to your sentencing.  I hope you've enjoyed this past year of freedom.  Jareth and I certainly have enjoyed our engagement, but it is time to end his reign as Goblin King and for him to assume the throne of Shalimar.  We are leaving Goblin City today and will be married very soon."

"And I would be honored to serve you.  You'll need the aid of my sight, just as Jorund has."

"We don't require a seer. Besides, I don't want you anywhere near me or anyone else I care about.  You are much too volatile."

Oren sighed, "So, what will you do to me?"

"On behalf of the Crown Prince of Shalimar, I hereby sentence you to serve no less than one hundred years as Goblin King."

"You cannot be serious!"

"I am."

"Fine, one hundred years and then what? Death, I presume!"

"Oren, I am not going to kill you. I'm giving you a second chance."

"But what after the one hundred years?”

"That is up to you. You'll be free."

"I suppose I should thank you," Oren forced a wry smile. "Thank you."

"There is more."

"Of course, there is," he said with pursed lips and rolled his eyes.

"Although your title will be King, you won't be in charge.  You will answer directly to a very fine fellow called Bleek.  He is your superior in every sense of the word.  He will report your behavior directly to Jareth and myself, and we'd better like what we hear.

"You are to treat every goblin and inhabitant of the Labyrinth with dignity and respect.

"You will, under no circumstances, turn any unwanted child into a goblin.  I expect you to sit with the wisher and talk to them. Graphically depict for them what would happen to the wished-away and change their minds. The suffering must end.  I'm sure you have a lot of love inside you.  Please demonstrate that here."

"Anything else?" Oren asked.

"Your garments," Sarah said as the crystal ball she held turned into a crystal wand.  She'd chosen the wand as her magic totem, to differentiate herself from Jareth and become her own entity.  She twirled the wand around, up and down and in a circle, causing Oren's brilliant yellow robe to turn soot-gray and the gold circle on his forehead became flat black and in the shape of Jareth's pendant; the mark of the monarch.

"You, Oren are now the Goblin King."


	23. Adjustments

Jareth and Sarah awoke in the morning on their first, full day in Shalimar.  They'd arrived the night before and stayed holed-up in Jareth's chambers making the space more habitable; adding a large oil portrait of them over the fireplace and converting the guest room into Sarah's closet.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked over at her husband-to-be, "Good morning, darling," she said and leaned in to kiss him.

"Good morning," he replied and then sat up, looking distressed.  "I have something very important to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Sarah sat up too.

Jareth reached out to ring the bell pull for morning tea.  He then grabbed at hand mirror that was on his bedside table, looked into it and sighed, "I want to change my hair."

Sarah rolled her eyes and exhaled, "Here I thought you were going to say something earth-shattering."

"It is!  My hair is very important and seeing as you will be the one looking at it the most, I need your opinion.  I'm thinking of cutting it; longer on top, swept back and tapered at the nape," he pushed his hair back across his head and regarded himself.  "What do you think?  Wearing it like this will show my ears."

"I think you'd look gorgeous regardless of your hairstyle and I love your ears," Sarah sat up on her knees and put her index fingers and thumbs on the point of each ear and massaged the tips. "I wonder what our children's ears will look like."

"There's only one way to find out," Jareth said as he took her into his arms and began to kiss her.

"We're expecting a servant to walk in with tea at any moment," Sarah reminded him while she kissed him back.

"They've seen it all, I assure you," he continued kissing her and began to unbutton the front of her nightgown.

Sarah found it impossible to say no to him and hiked up the front of her gown and Jareth, unclothed, positioned himself between her legs.

"Maybe we can do it quickly before they arrive," she uttered with difficulty as he pushed his engorged shaft into her.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked as he drove himself into her slow and hard, undulating his pelvis so his cock was pushed against the right side of her walls and making her shudder in pleasure.

He pulled out slowly and went in the same way. Sarah began to shake and knew it wouldn't take much more before she would orgasm.

There was a knock at the door and it was swiftly opened.  Sarah laid very still and Jareth continued his movements.  Feeling completely embarrassed, Sarah scrambled to cover their actions by pulling the duvet over Jareth's back.

"Your tea, Prince Jareth," a male voice said softly.

"Thank you," Jareth said.  "Lady Sarah is unwell and I'm just attending to her," he said trying not to laugh.

"I'll fetch the doctor at once!"

"No, no," Jareth grunted as he pushed into her so hard that Sarah clasped her hand over her mouth and screamed against her palm.  "I think she's all better, aren't you, darling?"

Sarah reared back and pushed him off her.  "I'm fine, thank you for the tea," she managed to get out.

The confused servant nodded and walked out quickly.

"You're horrible," she complained.

"You love it," Jareth said and pulled her on top of him.

**

It was a bright, sunny day and Sarah wore a form-fitting white dress with pretty French netting and short sleeves.  With the help of her two, personal maids Emy and Iris, she made her way to the west balcony to meet Lillianna and Lilleth for lunch.

They were already there when she arrived.

"I'm sorry, am I late?" she asked.

"No, we're just eager to meet with you, dear and get this wedding planned," Lillianna stood up and took Sarah into her arms and embraced her tightly.  "Wonderful, beautiful, Sarah.  I'm so happy you are here.  I'm feeling fantastic with Oren gone. My head is so much clearer."

"I feel the same as always," Lilleth shrugged.

"That's because you're as hard headed as a bust of Tyche," Lillianna stated.

"But, I am very glad you and Jareth are home," Lilleth added sincerely. 

Everyone sat down.  Emy and Iris on either side of Sarah.  Lillianna with her maid and Lilleth with hers.  A butler came to the table to deliver tea sandwiches and petite-fours.

"More of this cold hibiscus tea, please, Videl," Lillianna instructed.  "Sarah, will you have some?"

"No, I'll take a chilled bottle of Sancerre.  Jareth and I brought cases and cases of it, last night," Sarah said.

Lillianna raised her eyebrows but didn't comment further.  "Now," she began, "onto your impending nuptials," and with that she set a large, golden book on the table and pushed it over to her maid, who was poised, with a quill and ink, to take notes.  "We, that is Jorund and I, want to get this wedding underway expeditiously and we will spare no expense to do so.  Don't let the fact that you don't have a dowry enter your mind."

_I won't_ , Sarah thought.  She'd be fine with a no-frills wedding.

"The venue will be here.  Vows at the temple.  The coronation in the great hall.  Reception in the grand ballroom."

Sarah nodded. Lillianna's maid scribbled.

"I have recently found a marvelous priest.  He's young and newly ordained; a far cry from Oren, I assure you.  He has some wonderful, modern ideas for The One True and I think he'll really appeal to your Aboveground sensibilities. Isn't that right, Lilleth?"

"Nygel?  Yes, he's alright.  Not overly-religious or pious.  He doesn't even wear the vestments."

"Great," Sarah replied. Theology was not her purview and better left to Jareth's family.

"What will be the thematic colors for the day?"

"Ivory and silver."

"Just like at your engagement party?" Lilleth inquired.

"Yes," Sarah said firmly.

"Who will be your maid of honor?" Lillianna queried.

"Oh, um, Lilleth, would you be so kind?" Sarah was met with uncomfortable laughter from everyone but Lillianna.

"The purpose of the maid of honor is to step in as bride, should anything happen you, gods forbid.  I can't very well have Jareth marrying his sister! Those days are long gone."

"What about Cynilla?" Lilleth suggested in an ambiguous tone.

"What about her?" Sarah snapped defensively, causing Emy and Iris to inhale sharply in unison.

"Are you not friendly with her?  I heard that she's been a frequent guest at the castle in Goblin City and that you and Duke took her to the Island of Montserrat."

Sarah thought back to that trip and all the fun they had; the three of them rolling around on sandy beaches for days on end.

"Who, dear?" Lillianna looked at Lilleth.

"The Countess of Forsyth."

"Oh! Good choice!  Sarah, what do you say, can you see this woman with Jareth?"

Images of Cynilla writhing in ecstasy, biting down on her blood-red lips, as Jareth hammers away in between her thighs, flashed in Sarah’s mind.

"Yes, I can picture it.  Let me speak to her to see if she'll consent."

"No one, in their right mind, would turn down the opportunity to marry _my_ son," Lillianna remarked as everyone at the table murmured in agreement.

"Who is the best man?  Who will I marry, if Jareth doesn't turn up?" Sarah asked as she toyed with a cucumber sandwich.

"Hi cousin, Anders, and it doesn't work like that. You just wouldn't be married," Lillianna shook her head.

The wine arrived and Emy jumped up to pour a glass for Sarah, which she quickly took a large gulp of out of thirst and irritation at the discussion.  She reminded herself, that this is her wedding and planning it should be enjoyable.

"Flowers," Lillianna continued.

"I know a fantastic gardener, I'd like to use," Sarah exclaimed.

"But a florist would be more appropriate," Lillianna gently said.

"He's great, though.  He lives in Goblin City-"

"Goblin City?" Lillianna interrupted. "Dear girl, with whom I'm smitten and long to call 'daughter'.  This wedding is to be the event of the century and not a carnival side-show."

Sarah slammed her hands down on the table and stood up, causing Iris to jump up to pour out more wine and Emy to fuss with the netting on Sarah's dress.

"Ladies, please," Sarah brushed them away. "Lillianna, my future mother-in-law, with whom I look forward to getting better acquainted.  May I remind you I am not from here and therefore do not share your contempt for outsiders; and above all, this is _my_ wedding?  You've already had yours."

Lillianna's eyes went wide and a slight smile crept onto Lilleth's lips.

"Flowers," Sarah calmly said as she sat back down.  "I want tons of pink chrysanthemums and if your florist has any trouble locating enough, I have a man in Goblin City."

**

After lunch, Sarah, with Emy and Iris in tow, went hunting for Jareth.  A page informed the trio he was in the King's study and they walked in without knocking.  Jareth was sat behind a desk and looked up from the map, he'd been discussing with a few others in the room.

"Jareth, a word," Sarah said abruptly. "Everyone else, leave us."

"Not like you to be high-handed with servants," he said with a tense brow.

Sarah then noticed he'd had his hair cut just as he'd described. "Your hair is wonderful!  Oh, you look so handsome," Sarah said happily as she went in to run her hands through it.  "Sorry, it's just that your mother is rather controlling."

"Is she?"

"You're not aware of this?"

"I hardly know her!  Nanny raised me and now we know Mother had been under the control of Oren for some time."

"You're right," Sarah slumped down into a chair facing the large desk. "She's probably feeling excited about things for the first time in a long time and then I had to raise my voice to her. I told her this is my wedding and not hers.  I'll apologize to her for my behavior.  I feel terrible, now."

"You have every right to assert yourself, as you see fit, future Queen. Though it would be good form to apologize to the current one."

"Being around your mother and sister reminds me that I'm out of place.  I'm not polished and aloof like they are.  I just feel so different! Maybe it will just take some time; or, maybe I need finishing lessons," Sarah shrugged.

There was a timid knock at the door. A page entered and said, "Sir, your father is ready."

"Darling, I'm sorry, but I must go out on some business," Jareth said brusquely and got up to leave. 

"We're in the middle of a conversation!" Sarah hissed.

"I have to meet with my father and then I have something even more pressing to tend to," he headed toward the door and said over his shoulder, "I love you!  See you this evening."

"Love you too," Sarah said dourly to the closed door.

**

Later that night, Sarah was sprawled on the love seat in their room and leafing through an illustrated book of ladies' hairstyles.  Even though she'd earnestly apologized to both Lillianna and Lilleth, she'd evaded dinner with them and opted to eat alone in her room.

There was a quick knock at the door and before Sarah could answer, Emy and Iris crept into the room, their eyes bright and looking very much like two mischievous cats.

"Yes, ladies?" Sarah asked.

"Prince Jareth is returned and he has something special for you!" Emy said in a singsong voice.

"Oh?" Sarah said as she walked over to the door, looking for Jareth.

"He's in the ruby parlor. Let's change you out of this day-dress and go down!" Iris clapped her hands excitedly.

**

Sarah, now dressed in more elegant evening attire, traipsed downstairs and across a long hallway, close to the palace's entryway, to the ruby parlor, which was often used as a waiting area for guests.

She opened the door and saw Jareth seated on a chair across from a woman.  They had a small table between them with an open bottle of wine and two half-full glasses. 

As Sarah walked into the room she heard Jareth say, "Lady Macbeth, Ophelia, whomever.  You could have your own theater and play to a packed house every performance. Actors are very celebrated here."

"That sounds like heaven," the woman replied.

"There's my precious girl, now.  Sarah, I believe you know our guest."

She was about mid-forties, with long, straight black hair with beautiful skin, eyes, clothes; everything about her was lovely.  She was poised and sat with perfect posture.  She looked at Sarah, smiled broadly and nodded happily.

Sarah felt hot tears come into her eyes and all she could say was, "Mom?"


	24. Coronation

The coronation of Jareth and Sarah was on their wedding day.  Jareth had spent the night in a guest house and Sarah awoke alone, honoring the tradition that it's bad luck to see your betrothed before the ceremony. The former guest room, now her closet was packed full of women attending to her.  Chatting excitedly, fussing over Sarah were Emy, Iris, Lillianna, Lilleth, Cynilla, and Linda.

Convincing Linda to stay in the Underground had been an easy task for Jareth. He'd played to her vanity and love of acting; the fact that she'd continue to see her only child, and more often at that, was a bonus.  They savored each other's company and Sarah was grateful and happy to have her mother and ally in this new life. 

"Look at your bridal gown, Sarah!" Lilleth exclaimed as she pulled the skirts out to examine it closer. "The dressmakers did a wonderful job!"

"Oh, look at this low-cut bust.  Jareth will love it," Linda purred.

"Mom!" Sarah shrieked.

"What," Linda said innocently and caught Sarah's eyes motioning toward Lillianna.  "Lil, I think Sarah is embarrassed that I suggested your son is attracted to the woman is he about to marry."

"Oh Sarah, please, everyone sees the way he looks at you," Lillianna demurred, "and, besides, it's not like anyone thinks you're a virgin," she teased.

"Mother!" Lilleth cried out.  "Don't embarrass the bride."

Everyone laughed, save for Cynilla, who Sarah noticed was very quiet and running her fingertips over the feathers of her fan in a slow and hypnotic fashion.

Sarah tore her eyes off her maid of honor and remarked to Emy and Iris, "Let's get this scandalous dress on me," causing them to giggle to one another. Sarah had grown very fond of the two women and enjoyed a casual rapport with them.

"You won't be wearing your bridal gown to say your vows," Lillianna corrected.

"She won't?" Linda asked in confusion

"No, it's for the coronation and the reception," Lillianna explained.  "No bride wears her gown to the vow ceremony as it can be rather rigorous."

"How so?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll see," Lillianna husked ominously, causing the peach fuzz on the back of Sarah's neck to stand on end and her skin to turn to gooseflesh.

**

Sarah and Cynilla walked uphill on the narrow path to the temple.  Cynilla wore a lavish gown of ivory lace and Sarah was in a white, cotton dress, cut beautifully for her body, but very plain. Sarah had taken Cynilla's right hand and clutched it in her left as they walked in silence.

"Thank you for doing this," Sarah said.

"Think nothing of it," Cynilla dismissed.

"Many women in your position, might scheme to get me out of the way.  Jareth is bound by law to marry whatever woman arrives at the temple, as you know."

"They certainly might be tempted."

"So tempted that such a woman might even go as far as to pay a visit to our reigning Goblin King and plead for his help."

Cynilla stopped walking and turned to face Sarah, whose jaw was set firmly and her glare was penetrating. 

Sarah continued, "I would have loved to see the look on your face when he declined to help you and turned you away," she laughed dryly.

"He told you?" Cynilla asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes."

"You make absolutely no sense," Cynilla shook her head.

"Don't I?"

"No.  You have Jareth's affections and yet you insert me into your boudoir."

"I thought it was just harmless fun," Sarah said softly.

"Nothing is harmless!" Cynilla spat. "Then, you learn I went to Oren to ask for help in eliminating you and you stand here, holding my hand, asking me to walk you to the altar."

Sarah tilted her head and clutched her hand even tighter, "You're only standing here because I wanted to keep my eyes on you. I'm not threatened by you.  I have never been.  I know you don't love Jareth and he certainly doesn't love you.  You can't possibly hurt me."

"So conceited!" Cynilla quickly took her left hand to the feathered fan on her right wrist, plucked out a single feather and held it like a knife. "This is razor sharp and dipped in poison.  First, I'll stab your wrist, causing you to fall.  Then when you're on the ground I'll plunge it into your neck, where I can see your pulse, again and again until you are dead."

"And face execution for murdering the Prince's betrothed."

"I'll say fairies attacked you," she grinned.  "Fairies are vicious little beasts and it wouldn't be unthinkable for a group of females to attack Jareth's bride. No one will doubt me," she placed the feather against Sarah's wrist and started to push.

"Fairies would never hurt me."

"Why not?" Cynilla asked in a mocking voice. "Because everyone loves Sarah?"

"Because I treat them with respect, something with which you're unfamiliar.  Besides, this whole time I've held your hand, I've been pulsating my magic into you; a spell to _dispel_ harm.  You couldn't hurt me if you tried," Sarah released Cynilla's hand. "So try it," she dared.

Cynilla tried to push the quill into her flesh but suddenly felt weak.  She dropped the feather on the pebbled path and fell lifelessly to her knees.  She looked up with tears in her eyes and weakly uttered, "I can't."

Sarah patted her on the head.  "Look at all the passion Jareth inspires."

"This wasn't solely about Jareth," Cynilla said through tears.  "I wanted to be a Queen."

"That's all? I can do that for you," Sarah said as she stroked the neatly curled fringe, framing Cynilla's forehead.

"Would you?" she gasped.

"Certainly," Sarah said as she produced her wand and swept it over Cynilla's head and each shoulder.  "Cynilla, Countess of Forsyth, I hereby dub thee Queen-"

Cynilla smiled broadly and exhaled.

"of the Land of Stench," Sarah finished with a flourish of her hand.  "Now off to your kingdom, your Majesty," she bid to a vanishing Cynilla.

**

At the temple, Jareth and his handsome, blond cousin Anders were already at the entrance.  Jareth, like Sarah, was dressed plainly in a pair of loose cotton pants and shirt whilst his cousin was dressed in a smart morning suit. 

"Darling, you look gorgeous," Jareth said as he took Sarah into his arms to kiss her.

"If a bit plain," she replied.

"Where is Cynilla?"

"She was called to her home."

Anders put out his hand to take Sarah's, "So nice to meet you, cousin," he kissed her hand warmly, shook Jareth's and clapped him on the back, "I'll leave you to it.  Best wishes and see you at the festivities."

Sarah was about to ask Jareth what was about to take place, but a man entered from the hidden room under the statue of Apollo.

"Gods guide us," he stated with his hands in a prayer positioned between his eyebrows.

He looked to be around Sarah's age, with a boyish face and wavy brown hair.  He wore plain blue breeches, a casual white shirt, and gray vest; and didn't seem very serious about what was about to take place.

"Gods guide us," Jareth and Sarah replied in unison.

"I'm Nygel.  Welcome to my, oh wait, you've been here before," he shook his head and tapped the side of it with his palm.

Jareth looked over to Sarah with raised eyebrows.

"Guess, we should get this wedding going," Nygel laughed casually.

Jareth opened his mouth to say something, but Sarah grabbed his wrist and mouthed, "Be nice."

"Where, oh where, did I lay the sacred texts?" Nygel muttered to himself and looked around in vain.

"It's by Apollo's left foot," Jareth said, irritated.

Nygel snapped his fingers and retrieved the book, "Now to find the bit with the vows," he said, stifling a yawn.

"Maybe it's where the bookmark is," Sarah offered as she pointed to the long ribbon, dangling out of the book.

"Yes," Nygel said as he turned to the correct page, "there is it.  I'll be honest with you both, I'm very nervous and didn't sleep a wink last night.  You see, I'm very, newly ordained," his voice began to quiver.

"And yet you're officiating the union of the future monarchs of Shalimar," Jareth stated with disdain.  "That is utterly bizarre."

"Your mother told the head of my order that she didn't want anyone too intimidating.  Not after the _incident_ with your former holy man."

"That's kind of sweet," Sarah wrinkled her nose at Jareth.

"I confess I've never even married anyone before!" Nygel fretted.

"That's alright, I have," Jareth said.

"You have?" Sarah and Nygel both exclaimed.

"When I studied to be a priest, I married a couple under Oren's supervision, so I know what we're doing.  Just read the passage and we'll take our final step when you leave the temple.  Everything is going to be fine," Jareth reassured.

"That is wonderful, thank you, Prince Jareth.  Alright!  We are gathered here today to marry Jareth and...,"

"Sarah," Jareth said through gritted teeth.

"Sarah, excuse me. Jareth, do you take this woman?"

"I do."

"Sarah, do you take this man?"

"I do."

"Gods and goddesses, as your conduit, I implore you to observe their love and favorably bless their union.  Gods guide us.

"I did it!  I married someone!" Nygel exclaimed as he slammed the book closed.

"That's it?" Sarah remarked in disbelief.

"Not quite," Jareth said as he slid his arm across her lower back and drew her in close.  "Nygel, thank you for that touching reading.  No need to explain the final step to us. You may go now."

Nygel bowed solemnly and backed out of the temple.

"That was confusingly short," Sarah said, trying to wrap her head around the ceremony.

"A seasoned priest would know how to draw it out for an hour." Jareth said and guided her over to the door under the statue, "Come inside."

In the small space, with its red walls and incensed-scent, Sarah looked around and saw that the dais, where Oren once presided now resembled a bed, with a plush mat, sheets, duvet, and pillows.

Jareth went over to it and laid on it and looked at his bride with hooded eyelids.

"Am I to kneel before you?" Sarah asked sarcastically and started to crouch down.

"No, please join me," he patted next to him.

"Don't tell me we're supposed to have sex here."

"That is the final step."

"I'm in for a penny, and all that, but this seems silly," she sighed as she laid herself beside him.

"It's not," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. "It's very beautiful."

"Why would no one tell me the final step is just sex?"

"It's not _just sex_ and it is better if you don't know.  I know, because of my religious training, but please trust me when I say there is so much more at play here, darling, now hush," he kissed her again sealing her mouth with his and ceased her talking with his tongue.

Sarah melted from his attentions and began kissing him back, shutting out everything but the sensation of being touched by the man she loved and who loved her.

Suddenly feeling warm, Sarah whipped off the flimsy gown and slid Jareth's shirt down his back.  She propped herself up on one elbow and pulled at his pants with her free hand, all whilst passionately pushing her yearning tongue into his mouth.

Jareth's hands were all over Sarah's body and he slid his hand from her soft cheek, down between her breasts, his fingertips resting momentarily on her heart to feel that it beat solely for him; all the way down past her sex and onto her thighs, which he pulled apart and dove down between them. He licked his tongue along her lips, gently spreading them and driving the tip up to her sweet spot, working it expertly and forcefully.

Sarah arched her back as she felt a warmth race across her, starting in her chest and radiating through her body. as her orgasm built, so did the warmth, causing her to perspire.  She reached down to stroke her husband's hair and lightly pushed his face against her sex. Jareth lapped his tongue harder and she became undone.

"It's hot," she moaned as her body shook.

"Yes, darling, it is," Jareth came up to press his mouth, slick with her juices, against hers.  "So hot," he growled.

"Mmm," she murmured against his lips, "I mean it's hot in this room.  There's no air in here."

Jareth pulled back from her and said nothing.  His expression, which conveyed an air of satisfaction, was slightly confusing to Sarah.  He sat with his back against the wall and pulled her on his lap, which she straddled. Sarah wrapped her fingers around his cock and slid the tip across her dripping wet entrance and lowered herself down slowly with a shudder.

"How is it that I fuck you daily and you're still as tight as a virgin?  Your pussy is perfect," Jareth said as he gripped her back.

"You're so amazing," Sarah threw her head back and moaned as she rolled her hips and rode him. The room felt even hotter and sweat was pooling between their bodies. "But, it's boiling in here," she complained.

"Is it?"

"Don't you feel hot?" Sarah asked as she whipped her head around and her eyes darted around the room.  In the right corner, behind her, Sarah saw a small fire had started.

"Jareth!  The room is catching fire!" she yelled and began to scramble to get off him.

Jareth clamped his hands on her hip bones and pumped her body up and down, causing Sarah to climax. She gripped his face and kept her eyes open while she did so, never breaking contact with his intense, mismatched eyes; which looked determined to continue their consummation.

Sarah gained some composure and checked the fire again.  It had tripled in size and began to eat its way across the walls.  "Darling, please, we have to go!" she moaned.

"No, we do not," Jareth said firmly, still forcing her hips to grind.  "We will finish what we started."

"We could die!" she burst into tears.  "We have to use magic to put it out."

"We will not use magic!" he shouted at her. "Relax and focus on us," he added in a less threatening tone.

Sarah put her arms around his shoulders and tried to stop her sobbing. Her body was betraying her mind, because even though she was terrified everything just felt so good.  Sensing that she'd calmed down, Jareth released his death-grip from her hips and maneuvered their entwined bodies so that Sarah was on her back with him on top; where he rocked himself in and out of his wife.

"Doesn't that feel wonderful?" he asked as he pushed her damp hair away from her face; his own hair shining like a halo from the light of the flames.

Sarah bit down on her lower lip and nodded and turned her head to see that the entire room was now alight with flames.  There would be no escape.

"Babe, I don't want to die," she despaired as she noticed the fire was creeping up to the dais on onto their makeshift marital bed.

"Nor do I. Let's never die!" Jareth declared and he pushed his shaft in even deeper, causing Sarah to scream out in pleasure.  With her eyes closed tight, she felt the flames touch her skin, starting on her hands, which clutched the bedsheet. It didn't hurt like she'd anticipated and felt tingly, yet searing. Sarah opened her eyes and saw the flames go up Jareth's legs and thighs.  She took her arms, burning with bright gold flames and wrapped them around him. 

"Thank you!" he shouted. "The gods approve of our union!  I love you, Sarah," Jareth cried out as came inside her. His ejaculate was as hot as the flames and Sarah cried out as it filled her.  Her womb began to pulsate with gratification as she witnessed Jareth's body become consumed by the flames and go up like a bonfire.

"I love you, Jareth," she managed to shout as her own body was engulfed in the brilliant fire.

**

Sarah looked around at all the smiling faces.  Jorund, Lillianna, her own mother, Lilleth, Anders, Jareth and a thousand others all beamed brightly at her. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jorund shouted out, with a hand cupped to his mouth, "I present you King Jareth and Queen Sarah of Shalimar.  Long may they reign!"

The crowd burst into cheers and applause, startling Sarah even more.

"I don't understand!" she said over the din, to Jareth, who she noticed was dressed to the nines, in a dashing morning suit and wore an impressive bejeweled crown. "Weren't we just in the temple a second ago?"

Jareth smiled and held out his hand.  Sarah took it and allowed herself to be lead down red-carpeted stairs and across the long room lined with people.

"Best wishes," a voice called out.

"Blessings to the new couple," another said.

At the end of the long hallway, Sarah caught a glimpse of herself in a tall mirror and saw that she was wearing her bridal gown and a crown too.

The crowd gathered behind them as they continued their walk to a grand ballroom; brightly lit with the sun streaming in from tall windows and decked out in ivory and silver.  A full orchestra tucked in the balcony played Bach's "Air on G String" beautifully.

"Long live King Jareth!" the crowd echoed. "Long live Queen Sarah!"

"Jareth?" Sarah asked looking all around her.  "Is this real?"

Jareth smiled at her again and simply asked, "May I have this dance?"

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. It's slimmer than a Young Adult novel and written by an amateur, yet I'm proud of my work. Thank you once again for taking the time to read this. Even if you read it and thought "meh", I appreciate you anyway. 
> 
> The idea for this story came to me during a very dark time in my life. I had a lot going on and wasn't sleeping. In fact, I went three years without a full night's sleep, often waking after a few hours and then just being awake. Maybe that's why so often Sarah is sleeping or waking up (or maybe that's just lazy writing, who knows?). Going over this in my head, made life bearable and writing it out was very cathartic.
> 
> Something cool I've seen other writers do, is to provide the music they listened to during writing and for me it was Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake - André Previn's recording, all three of Black Marble's albums (they're this great darkwave band) and of course much of David Bowie's catalogue, like Aladdin Sane, Station to Station and Low.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your time and attention xoxo


End file.
